The Value of Truth
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: COMPLETE: McGonagall and Snape meet for chess games and learn about each other in the process. A friendship developes, but a secret McGonagall holds could jeopardize everything between the two. MMSS
1. Chess, or maybe something more

The Value of Truth

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 1: Chess, or maybe something more.

"Your move," Minerva McGonagall told Severus Snape as she moved her third white pawn two spaces forward.

"I can't believe the Potter child is already two years old. In my opinion he ought to be with his own kind. He's going to drive those muggles crazy when his powers start to manifest, and you know they will manifest because his parents were both magical. Pawn to g6," he stated.

Minerva shivered at the draftiness of the room. She and Severus were seated in his sitting room and not only was it dimly lit, but Minerva thought it was as cold as Siberia. "Severus, you remember as well as I do that he is most magically protected through Lilly's relatives. Must you keep it so frightfully cold down here? Pawn to f4."

"Minerva, it looks as though you already want a confrontation," he remarked wryly. "Tell me more about Albus Dumbledore's fiancé. Pawn to f5."

Her shoulders sagged as she sighed heavily. "Eudora is an old friend of mine that I've known since I was an Auror. It's no small wander that Albus was quite taken with her as soon as he danced with her at the ball for the Ministry of Magic three months ago. Pawn to a4," she added with an unusual crispness.

He raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, Minerva, I'd say you were slightly jealous. Albus might still change his mind if you tell him the truth," he paused when she glared at him, "and I wasn't reading your thoughts if that's what you're thinking. Bishop to h6."

She smirked. "One of us is a bad liar. I admit to having a crush on him, but in all honesty, I think he will be happier with her," she declared. But then she looked away from the board for a moment and he saw the light in her eyes dim slightly. "My regret is not that he didn't realize my feelings for him, but that I'm not the right person for him and it's taken me this long to realize it," she said almost in a whisper. Clearing his throat, he seemed to bring her attention back to the game. "Knight to c3."

"I think you condemn yourself to loneliness too easily," he responded with wit. "Pawn to c5."

Uncharacteristically dropping her jaw, she straightened in her seat and leaned toward him slightly. "And just what do you mean by that? You're the one who hides in a dark, cold cave all day! Pawn to d3."

He narrowed his eyes at her and glowered. "You know very well why! I'm an ex-death eater and a blasted spy! The less people get to know me, the better! Did we come to spar or play chess? Pawn to g5."

She actually rolled her eyes at him. "And you think that's an excuse for wallowing in your loneliness? I know for a fact that you're not made of stone. You can fool the rest of the school, but you can't fool me. I've known you too long! Pawn to g5." He had sufficiently distracted her so that she did not realize he had just used his pawn as bait.

He slammed his fist down on the table. "What do you know of me? I've seen and done things that would make your hair blush with red and stay that colour! You're alone because you choose not to bother anyone, but I am alone because I'm trying to keep everyone safe! Students may cower in front of both of us, but at least they respect you! Bishop to g5!"

She seethed through her teeth as she realized her pawn had been used. Then she looked away as she realized what she had used. "Severus, I need to apologize. I only asked you to play chess with me because it is no longer proper of me to do so with Albus. I did not mean to start a fight and half the things I told you I don't believe. I don't know why I'm irritable tonight. Knight to e4."

He folded his hands and rested them in front of him. "I'm sorry too. I never did have good social skills. Maybe if I had been James Potter's friend instead of his enemy…" he trailed off and laughed sardonically. "Part of me feels a bit guilty for still hating a dead man. Bishop to h4. Checkmate."

Minerva was not looking at the board, but at Severus. When she said nothing, he looked up from the board and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "I couldn't stop them, none of us could. We did not know where or when they would strike. I never wanted to give Harry Potter to the muggles, but Albus thought it was best, and I supported him. I failed them, just like I've failed you," she paused to glance at the board. "Pawn to g3."

Her right hand rested on the table and he covered it with his left. "Bishop to f6. What do you mean?"

She sniffed. "I should have done a better job to convince Albus that Potter and Black should have received a stricter punishment for the Shrieking Shack incident. I should have kept a better eye out for you. I should have known that you would retreat farther into Slytherin and I should have-" he interrupted her.

"Minerva, you couldn't have known what would happen. Don't blame yourself for that mess," he tried to console her. She put her head down to avert his gaze. He stood and reached over to her with his right hand, gently turning her chin so she would meet his eyes. "_I_ don't blame you in the least," he told her quietly. Then he sat back down, keeping his left hand on her right. "It would seem that we both need to grow out of our regrets, me for what I have done and you for what you haven't done."

He noticed a genuine smile cross her face after she wiped her eyes. "You're going to make a better teacher than you realize. That was very wise advice," she mentioned.

He smiled back, but then quickly returned to his usual gruff expression. "Alright, woman, enough with this overly sentimental business. Let's get back to the game."

"Alright then. Knight to f6," she remarked with pride, watching the knight on the board attack the bishop.

"Contemptible woman," Severus grumbled. "Pawn to f6." The pawn then took the knight and Severus looked very pleased with himself.

"Could you look more smug than you do now?" Minerva chided. "Pawn to e3."

Severus eventually won the game, calling out, "Checkmate!"

"I can't believe you beat me! Albus hasn't beaten me in years!" Minerva complained.

He chuckled as the game put itself away and they stood. "Either Albus is a superbly bad chess player, or he has been letting you win for quite a while."

She put her hands on her hips. "No one 'lets' me win," she said tartly.

He stepped closer to her. "Then perhaps you would care for a rematch?"

"I will gladly take your challenge and wipe the floor with you next time," she replied, standing almost nose to nose with him.

A clock chimed the hour, 12:00. "May I walk you to your rooms? It is after midnight," he offered.

She smiled politely and shook her head. "As kind as the offer is, I would prefer to go in cat form this evening. Goodnight," she answered.

He took her right hand and kissed it, receiving a wide-eyed look of surprise from her. "Goodnight," he stated. She nodded and left quietly, transforming into a cat.

He stared out into the hall long after she had scampered away, wondering about the next chess game.


	2. More games and beguilement

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 2: More games and beguilement.

"Well, it seems the game is mine again. You really should learn to guard your queen instead of attacking with her all the time," Severus gloated.

Minerva shook her index finger at him. "My queen does a fine job; she just has too many enemies. If I keep her guarded all the time, she isn't useful."

He shrugged. "Still, I should think that playing against me for the sixth time over the last two weeks, you would have figured out my strategy by now."

Her brow furrowed with irritation. "Do you know that you are infuriating at times? I haven't figured out your bloomin' strategy yet because you keep changing it!"

He grinned. "Surprising your opponent is part of the fun," he paused to check the oak clock hanging above the mantle and then yawned. "It's almost midnight again. Are you certain you're up for another game? After all, tomorrow is still a school day."

She leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her hands, supported by her elbows, giving her a feline appearance. "As long as I have a chance at beating you, I am most certainly game to play again. The question is whether or not you are awake enough to pose a challenge to me," she stated with a triumphant smile.

Chuckling, he watched as the pieces reset themselves. "Minerva, I do believe smugness has become contagious," he told her, laughing sardonically.

The game lasted until the early hours of the morning. Minerva has paid close attention to the game and found an effective strategy this time. When it was her turn again, she jumped up and shouted, "Checkmate! I've got you now!" For her queen, her knight, and her rook held his king in the dreaded deadlock.

She glanced up at the clock, which read 2:30. Then she wondered why Severus had not responded to her victory call. Noticing his head was down facing the board, she walked over to him. She almost giggled when she heard a strange, yet recognizable motor-like sound. He was sound asleep in the chair, and snoring.

He woke feeling a light tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Minerva's face centimeters away from his. "It's 2:30, I beat you, and I'm leaving now. Goodnight, or good morning," she stated, departing quickly.

After the chess board was put away, instead of heading to bed, he made himself a cup of tea and scolded himself for falling asleep in front of her.

The following week a staff meeting was called for the late afternoon. Severus and Minerva were the first to arrive. They entered the staffroom and took chairs adjacent to each other. Minerva drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair as she waited for someone else to enter. Finally she turned to Severus.

"I didn't know we were early," she stated.

He leaned toward her and they talked in quiet tones. "Either that, or we missed an owl and are the only staff members who don't know that the meeting has been canceled."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't like these meetings, do you?"

"I would rather stick my head in a dragon's mouth," he answered flatly, causing her to laugh.

After a pause, she glanced at the title of a book sitting on one of the tables in the room. It was a guide book to Quidditch strategies. "I wonder who will win the cup when spring comes," she began.

He smiled proudly. "Slytherin, of course. We have a new beater who is quite good from what the team captain says."

She shook her head. "No, I believe Gryffindor will win. Our seeker is still faster than yours."

"_Our_ team captain has a new strategy," he countered.

"_Our_ team has been practicing for extra hours," she retorted.

He chuckled. "This could go on forever, you and I debating which of the teams will win. Why don't we just make things interesting and bet on our assumed victor?" he suggested.

"Fine. I'll put five galleons on Gryffindor," she declared.

"Then I'll put five on Slytherin," he added.

She laughed softly and examined her hands for a moment. "I wonder if we'll even remember this bet when spring comes," she expressed.

He nodded. "I'm certain one of us will remember, and that one will either raise or lower the wager depending on which side wins, of course." The statement caused them both to laugh.

Minerva looked away and noticed Eudora sitting in the room. The small blonde witch nearly disappeared into the floral-patterned arm chair she had selected. Slowly the other professors began to trickle in. Minerva wondered what Eudora was grinning at, but kept the thought to herself as Albus strode into the room, taking his seat next to Eudora. Minerva noted that the two exchanged warm smiles.

"Attention everyone! As you know, it is time to plan for the next two holidays: Halloween and Christmas. Does anyone have any suggestions regarding Halloween, aside from the usual Halloween feast?" Albus asked.

Eudora placed a hand lightly on his arm. Minerva inhaled sharply, having accidentally bitten her tongue. _This will just take some getting used to_, she told herself. "I know, we should have a costume party! The staff could dress up too, and there could be dancing, and refreshments, and it'll be great!" Eudora said exuberantly in her usual American accent, her amber eyes almost glowing.

Severus leaned toward Minerva and lightly touched her arm. "If they decide to do that, I'm going as the Headless Horseman." Somehow he had managed to lighten her mood again.

Minerva muffled a snicker. "You do that and I'll join you as the Bride of Frankenstein."

"At least then we'd have a legitimate excuse to terrify the students," he whispered. She put her hand over her mouth and looked down to conceal her laughter.

"Does anyone have any further ideas or suggestions?" Albus inquired. No one moved to counter Eudora's idea. He turned back to her with a smile. "Well, I suppose it is settled then. If you would like to organize it, we shall have a costume party. Now, on to the next order of business…" he continued.

When the staff meeting was finished, Eudora grabbed Minerva by the elbow before she could leave. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Minerva nodded and smiled at her friend. "Certainly," she replied. She spoke first after the others had left. "I keep thinking back to our Auror days, when you first came here from America, wanting to do your part to help the rest of us over here. I have neglected to tell you that I am happy for you, managing to enchant Albus," she told the other woman with a smile.

Eudora blushed lightly and adjusted the bun at the nape of her neck. "Thank you. In fact, my planning to marry Albus is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm fine, really," Minerva stated.

As much as she tried to hide her reluctance, in saying she was "fine," Eudora saw past the small wall she had attempted to construct. "I've known you a long time, Minerva, and I need to know if this arrangement bothers you. I want the truth, and you know I won't settle for less," she requested.

Minerva looked down at her shoes for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts. "I care about him, and I suppose I always will. We've been friends for forty years and we trust each other implicitly," she paused and released a sigh. "I have seen how he looks at you, with so much admiration. In all the years I've known him, he's never looked at me that way. I will just have to get used to seeing the two of you together."

"You sound like you're giving up," Eudora pointed out.

Minerva's nerve came back. "I most certainly am not! I don't give up, I- I just know when to move on. He and I make a good pair of friends, but that is all and I'm embarrassed that it's taken me this long to figure it out," she admitted.

The other woman stared into her eyes for an intolerably long amount of time, studying her. "Something tells me you've done a better job of moving on than you think. Now on to the other matter I'm curious about: why didn't you tell me?" Eudora questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me about _him_?" Eudora emphasized.

Minerva held her hands up in confusion. "_Him_ who?"

Eudora shook her head and laughed. "I mean the pessimistic professor you sat next to! You know, the one you were flirting with!" she explained.

"I was_ not_ flirting with him!" Minerva declared with her hands on her hips.

"Then what _were_ you talking about?" Minerva realized that Eudora was enjoying this interrogation in much the same way a younger sister would probe an older sister after a first date.

"We were talking about Quidditch, and we may have made a few jokes about the plans for Halloween. I would not consider that flirting," Minerva responded hastily.

"Well? What's the name of the professor you _weren't_ flirting with?" Eudora asked.

Minerva sighed again. "He is Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

Eudora nodded, and then Minerva observed a mischievous grin spread across her face. "If you weren't flirting, then what are you doing tonight after dinner?"

Thinking for a moment, Minerva replied, "I have yesterday's quizzes to grade for one of my classes, along with a few reports. Then I'm playing chess with Severus," she paused and glanced at Eudora, who was still grinning. Then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she recalled the last thing she had said.

Eudora could not stop laughing. "Minerva, that was worse than a Freudian slip! Go on and play chess. I promise not to pry anymore." Minerva simply shook her head and was about to leave when she remembered something else.

"I have a question, have you played chess with Albus yet?"

"Of course I have. Is there any particular reason?" Eudora inquired.

"I am just trying to figure out if he let me win for forty years, or if he's just a terrible chess player," Minerva remarked.

Eudora laughed again. "Albus is just a horrible chess player. We played eight straight games in a row and I don't think anyone would let me win all eight! Now that I think of it, I have one more question for you: why haven't you been playing chess with Albus?"

"It wouldn't be proper for an engaged wizard to be playing chess with an unattached witch. You are both my friends and I would rather not make either of you uncomfortable. And, he's been losing to me for forty years. He deserves a chance or two to lose to you now," Minerva added with a smile.

Eudora eyed her for a long moment and then smiled. "I think I actually understand you. Have fun playing chess with Severus," she chirped. Minerva chuckled and at last headed out of the staffroom.

Halfway through the evening's chess game, Severus noticed that Minerva's mind seemed elsewhere. "Minerva, what's so distracting this evening?"

She actually blushed. "Eudora wanted to talk to me after the staff meeting. Aside from questioning me on whether or not I approved of her seeing Albus, she thought that you and I were flirting."

He chuckled heartily. "The day I'm caught flirting is the day I'm wearing red and gold with lions instead of black!"

She laughed with him. "The day I'm caught flirting is the day I decorate my classroom with green banners bearing snakes!"

"That sounds like a good bet for the loser of our Quidditch discussion. Be that as it may, I cannot believe what your friend has proposed to torture us with for Halloween this year. Bishop to d5," Severus remarked.

Minerva glared at the board as her pawn sitting on d5 was demolished. "I was going to use that pawn," she commented dryly.

"I believe eliminating minor threats is the point," he pointed out, leaning forward slightly.

She glared at him like a wounded lioness. "Honestly Severus, must you be such a vulture at this game?"

He laughed darkly. "The game requires a certain degree of aggression."

She scrutinized the board before responding and realized that her knight was close enough to cause trouble. A hairpin popped out from her bun, unnoticed. "You're lecturing the wrong person about playing chess aggressively. Knight to d5."

He sat back as he watched the knight he had forgotten about hack away at his bishop. "And now the game becomes interesting. Rook to e5. Check."

"A bold move. Knight to e3," she countered.

"Rook to h5. Not quite as bold as your friend's suggestion regarding the Halloween festivities this year. Is there any way we can get out of it?" he mused.

She shook her head. "Hardly. Though if you were the Headless Horseman, that idea would be almost as good as not being there because no one would recognize you. Queen to e2."

"And just what are you planning? I recall you saying something about being the Bride of Frankenstein," he reminded. "Rook to g5."

She smirked. "My hair comes down to the middle of my back. I thought it might be amusing to add a bit more gray to what is already there, along with some white, and use a charm to make it stand straight up. Pawn to h4."

He chuckled. "I think I'll come just to see if your plan works. Rook to g6."

She leaned over the table, staring intently at the pieces, calculating the possible moves. Another hairpin slipped out and hit the floor. "Retreating, are you? I suppose I ought to fix that. Rook to h3."

"You'll soon see what I am doing. Rook to e6," he said casually.

She shivered as the usual draft swept through the sitting room. "Would you mind terribly if I made a pot of tea after the game? Pawn to h5."

"That would be fine. There is a matter I think you've been sidestepping. I couldn't help noticing that you accidentally bit your tongue during the meeting. Bishop to c5."

She stared down at her hands for a moment. "I just have to get used to seeing them behave as a couple. I was caught off my guard, nothing more. Queen to c2."

"Might I ask why you have continued to endure chess games with me?" he pressed. "You once admitted to playing chess with me because you couldn't play chess with Albus. Bishop to e3."

She had forgotten about her knight and sighed heavily as the bishop stabbed it. "Eudora asked me about that too. I will not play chess against Albus again because it would not be proper of me to accept. In truth, you provide much more of a challenge, and whether or not you choose to believe me, I like your company. It would seem as though the rules were an eye for an eye in this game. Rook to e3."

He looked away for a moment and laughed darkly. "I think you're showing early signs of senility. My company couldn't be more detestable. No one in his or her right mind likes my company. Rook to e3. Check."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Queen to e2," she pointed out.

"You should take your own advice once in a while," he prodded. "Rook to g3."

She sighed, mildly irritated. "I suppose you are correct. Talking with you helps me see what I often miss. Queen to f2."

He continued to scrutinize the board. "You give me too much credit. Rook to g5."

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her way. "You don't give yourself enough credit. There is much more to all of us than meets the eye. Queen to f5."

Part of him hesitated, but then he remembered that chess was an aggressive game. "Though that is true, how much do people really want to know? Knight to f5."

Her shoulders drooped as she sighed, watching the knight annihilate her queen. "Severus, there are times when you are an impossible man to understand. It would appear that I have nothing left but a few pawns to fight you with. Pawn to b3."

"This has been a game well-played, I just laid a few traps you had not anticipated. Queen to e7. Check," he mentioned.

After skirting around the board with pawns, Minerva found herself in checkmate and left the table to make tea. The game had put itself away and Severus had decided to light his fireplace by the time she returned with two cups of a nameless spice tea she had found. Minerva joined him on the sofa with the tea and stared into the slowly crackling fire.

"So you do have ways of heating the cave you call your rooms," she teased.

He took a sip of his tea. "Of course I do. I just wasn't cold enough yet to employ the fireplace until now."

Finally warm, she leaned back into the sofa. "Honestly, if you don't try to keep things a wee bit warmer, you're going to wake up one morning and be frozen to death."

Turning to face her, he chuckled. "I hope you realize how impossible that is."

She laughed. "I suppose you're right. However, for the sake of your own health, you should keep this place warmer." She gazed into the fire, watching the sparks dance.

"Why should you care about what happens to me? No one else ever did," he jabbed.

She glared at him. "When you would like to accept the rope I am offering you out of your well of self-pity, you'll understand that there are people here who do care what happens to you."

He studied her for a moment, noticing that her usually tight bun had fallen slightly and grayish ebony strands slipped out around her face. Something of the stern composure of hers he had always known was present, but she also appeared relaxed. His brown eyes met her green eyes and he realized she had spoken not as a teacher to a student, but as one friend to another. He reached toward her and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I apologize. You're right: I have been wallowing in self-pity," he genuinely smiled at her. "I'm glad you are here to give me a good kick in the pants and put me in my place once in a while," he added humorously.

"I think in that way we are even. You help me remember what I've overlooked," she paused to glance at the clock. "I suppose I should be going now, seeing as it is 12:30."

She rose and walked over to the door, but before she could grasp the handle, he took her hand. Wheeling around, she faced him with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like me to walk you to your rooms?" he offered again.

"No, but thank you," she responded kindly. He politely kissed her hand again, but then she turned back to surprise him. Quickly and almost noiselessly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Then whispered, "Goodnight" before darting out of the room.

"That woman's an absolute puzzle," Snape said to himself as he cleaned up the teacups.

_How on earth did I convince myself to do that? I must have been out of my mind_, she reasoned with herself upon entering her rooms. She spent most of the night staring up at the swirling ceiling over her bed, worrying about the outcome of her actions.

(my thanks to Aurinko and excessivelyperky for reviewing  )


	3. Who is the real prankster?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 3: Who is the real prankster?

Minerva arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall and quietly took her seat, occasionally glancing over her shoulder with only the slightest movement of her head, watching Severus for any slight reaction to the previous evening's events. She did not even notice Eudora sitting next to her until a hand tapped her shoulder. She jumped at the contact.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" she inquired.

Taking a bite of her eggs, Minerva responded stiffly, "Yes. I am perfectly fine, just a bit distracted."

Eudora was not satisfied with the answer, but decided not to press her. After the meal, Minerva sauntered out of the room and almost tripped when someone grabbed her elbow. As she steadied herself, she found Severus standing next to her. She would have continued to avoid him, but he spoke first.

"I would have returned your gesture if you hadn't dashed off last night. If you were worried about my being upset, it isn't necessary. I understood it as your way of telling me that someone in this blasted castle actually cares," he explained.

She was unsure of how to read his eyes, but they seemed warmer than usual. An awkward silence had developed. He devised a quick solution and kissed her hand. She blushed, but also smiled. "You never cease to surprise me," she remarked.

"It's just another bad habit of mine," he stated wryly. "We are still playing chess on Thursday?"

"Yes, I think so. As long as everything is alright, I suggest we teach our classes now," she recommended, still unsure of how to react to him. He nodded and the two headed off to their respective classrooms.

Four days before the Halloween party, Minerva and Severus sat down to tea in front of the warm fireplace after she had beaten him in chess. Her face bore a satisfied grin. He glanced over in her direction and rolled his eyes. "Must you gloat in your victory?"

She sipped her tea. "Of course. It isn't every day that I conquer the board so cleanly."

"Luck was on your side because you caught me off my guard," he mentioned wryly.

Crossing her arms she eyed him with mild annoyance. "You just can't admit when you've lost. Perhaps we ought to start making bets over chess games."

He set his tea cup down on the coffee table and laughed sardonically. "And what would you have the loser do, wear the opposition's colours for a day? It might be interesting if the losing side receives the winning side's detention students. Better yet, I would like to see the losing side donate house points."

She shook her head. "As intriguing as those ideas sound, I'd actually prefer to keep the betting to Quidditch."

"And I thought all you Gryffindors were risk takers," he prodded.

"Of course we are. Some of us just know that certain wagers are more acceptable than others," she added primly, setting her tea cup next to his.

He rubbed his chin with his index finger in thought and then turned back to her. "In that case I believe I have a wager that may interest you."

"Do go on then," she responded, raising an eyebrow.

Leaning toward her, he grinned maliciously. "I'll bet you five galleons that someone will cause a chaotic mess at the Halloween party."

"That one's a wee bit predictable, but I suppose someone around here ought to defend the good nature of the students and the staff and bet against you," she reasoned.

"You make it sound as if I had said 'optimism verses pessimism.' You're the one who admitted that such pranks were predictable," he pointed out.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, it would seem that you've caught me. I've been slightly pessimistic when it comes to trusting the students ever since Potter and Black came through Hogwarts."

"Those two should have been expelled," he commented quietly. At the mentioning of his old enemies, she noticed him stiffen for a moment.

"I am truly sorry. I was only trying to confirm your point. Here I am drudging up-" he cut her off.

"As I told you before, I don't blame you for anything. It was not your fault and I should learn to put the past behind me," he remarked, not looking at her. "I suppose it would be for the best, no matter how difficult that might be," he added almost in a whisper.

"One of these years I'll have a new set of pranksters to complain about," she stated, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

He stared into the waving flames and did not hear her comment. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her. "Yes?"

"A pawn for your thoughts?" she inquired with a smirk.

"I suppose I was reminiscing, but then I thought about my favourite Italian restaurant in London and was wondering if you would care to accompany me some time," he told her.

She had noticed his change of topic and decided to follow his lead. "I think that would be acceptable. I only hope that since you invited me, you also intend to pay for dinner," she relayed with a smirk.

His brow furrowed. "Of course I would pay. I am a gentleman, am I not? Merlin's beard, what kind of a rogue do you take me for? I might be a blackguard from time to time, but I still know common courtesy," he teased.

She laughed and glanced at the clock. _I really must go to bed earlier_, she thought as the clock read 12:15. "I'm afraid I must head off to bed. Goodnight, Severus. I hope you've got your Halloween costume picked out."

He walked her to the door. "I have my costume, jack-o-lantern and all. Are you certain that I you don't want me to walk you to your rooms?" She nodded. "Goodnight then," he told her, kissing her hand again. She kissed his cheek without reservation and left.

The Halloween party attracted the attention of the entire school, drawing in everyone wanting to display his or her costume. Minerva, dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, waited outside the door, welcoming students as she looked for Severus. When all the students had filed into the Great Hall, she lingered outside the door for a few more minutes. _I can't believe he decided to leave me here by myself_, she thought, irritated. Just as she was about to give up, a jack-o-lantern appeared centimeters away from her face, levitating. She gasped and stepped back, not realizing that the person levitating the jack-o-lantern stood directly behind her .

"Don't worry, it's not your head I'd be after," said a familiar sardonic voice.

She wheeled around and smiled. As predicted, Severus was unrecognizable in the costume. His head hidden in the chest area of the black robes, anyone except her would have thought the Headless Horseman was a considerably tall man who had made his head invisible.

"I don't see any eye-wholes. Can you see at all?" she asked with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Yes. The useful aspect about having invisible eye-holes is that one can see out, but none can see in. By the way, I am impressed with your hair."

She blushed, having managed to charm her hair to stand straight up as she had planned. Hearing "The Monster Mash" playing reminded them about the party. "I suppose we should go in," she recommended. The Headless Horseman's jack-o-lantern nodded and they entered with arms linked.

Aside from the usual floating candles and jack-o-lanterns, black and orange ropes of paper were intertwined along the upper part of the walls. Realistic bats and spiders hid in corners and behind various table decorations. The middle of the room had been cleared for dancing. Tables off to the side against the walls held food and punch that students had volunteered to prepare. Costumed students began to dance to the music.

Minerva headed over toward the faculty punch and watched as a Helen of Troy danced with Count Dracula. She skimmed the crowd, looking for the other faculty members. She took a sip of her punch when she spotted Albus and Eudora, dressed as medieval knight and lady. _I shouldn't be surprised. I just wish I had found a way out of this_, Minerva thought. As she turned to refill her cup, she saw a familiar floating jack-o-lantern again.

"You seem bored. What you need is a good shock to your system," Severus commented, snickering.

She shook her head. "I suppose you found that remark witty. You need to do much better than that to get ahead."

"If you're trying to get a charge with bad puns, I think you're closer to waking the dead," he teased.

She threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I don't think I can top that one. It's a bridge I'd rather not cross."

He chuckled. "I wish we were exchanging terrible jokes over a chess game. I can barely tolerate chaperoning these events."

"Oh honestly, it isn't that boring, though I'd rather be dancing than standing at the faculty refreshment table," she commented.

"You want to dance to _that_?" he asked incredulously as "I Put a Spell on You" was heard. She shook her head.

"No, I would much rather dance to "Night on Bald Mountain," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "And whom would you plan on dancing with?"

"You, of course," she relayed.

"I regret to inform you that I don't dance," he commented wryly.

"Oh, it wouldn't be that bad, and they don't even know it's you," she pointed out. "Or is the problem that you _can't_ dance?"

"I can dance, I'd just rather not," he admitted indignantly.

Minerva spotted Filius Flitwick walking by in a mummy costume as a melancholy classical tune began to play. "I suppose if you won't dance with me, I'll have to ask Filius," she remarked.

He took the bait, not noticing her grin. "Fine, I suppose one dance couldn't hurt."

The two waltzed around the room, passing several spooks and creatures attempting to sway with the music. "You dance better than you thought," Minerva conveyed.

Severus chuckled. "That's because you're surrounded by incompetent adolescents who probably learned to dance from watching other adolescents."

Minerva was about to comment when Eudora tapped her on the shoulder. Her costume consisted of an elaborate purple gown with gold trim. "Eudora, you look lovely this evening," she stated politely while continuing to dance.

"Thank you. Minerva, you look downright scary," Eudora added. "Where is Severus? Has he managed to escape?"

Minerva grinned. "Oh, he's here somewhere, choosing not to be seen."

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your evening then. And by the way, my congratulations to this person you're dancing with who managed to pull off the Headless Horseman look. You have found yourself a very tall guest," Eudora mentioned as she walked away.

Severus and Minerva both laughed. "This really is a good costume for you. No one realizes that it's you," she commented.

"It was definitely one of my better ideas- what's going on over there?" A few students' shrieks changed his train of thought.

Minerva turned and watched a student turn into a rat and another student turn into a fox. "What on earth is happening? This must be some sort of prank."

"We should probably look at what they might have eaten or what they drank, considering that students made most of the refreshments," he reminded.

They watched carefully as two students drank one of the punches from the students' table. The plastic glasses clattered to the ground as the students transformed into animals. "We now know that punch is causing these transformations. The question is which punch and whether or not they can be changed back," she expressed.

Just then a sheep changed back into human form with a 'pop' and the student seemed fine. "We'll have to sample the punches to find out which one causes the changes."

"I volunteer," she told him.

The students had four different types of punches: emerald green, sunset orange, pineapple yellow, and sky blue. Minerva took a sip of the green liquid. "It's too sweet, but obviously not the one we're looking for." Then she tried the orange punch and found herself to be a squirrel a few seconds later.

Severus instructed the house elves to take the punch to the nearest sink and dispose of it. After they had left, Minerva popped back into human form. "I am very glad that my animagus form is a cat," she stated simply.

"And I am glad that the stuff wears off. Now that we've disposed of that, we need to know who was behind the prank," Severus pointed out.

They began asking the students and discovered within a few minutes who the culprit was. The boy who stood in front of them was a first-year, with bushy black hair and a shy disposition. "I didn't mean to make the punch do that. It was just supposed to be orange, but taste like grape," he admitted.

"Mr. Longbottom, please be more careful next time," Minerva told the boy. Ferris Longbottom was not given detention because she felt sympathetic toward him for trying to help with preparations.

As the Halloween party ended and some of the faculty helped clean the room, Severus walked outside of the room and transfigured his costume back into his regular robes. Minerva found him sitting on the bench in the hall and decided to join him.

She removed five galleons from a pocket on her white costume and placed them on the seat next to him. "It would seem that you won our wager."

He handed the galleons back to her. "Though it would appear that way, I wasn't expecting the events to be an accident."

She graciously took them back and sighed. "Next year the students will not be making the refreshments."

"I just hope that next year someone who knows what he or she is doing makes the punch," Severus said wryly.

Minerva laughed and her gaze landed on the window. The charm keeping her hair up had worn off and even in costume, he found her bewitching. He suddenly felt drawn to her. Severus leaned toward her slowly. _I don't event know if this is the right idea, but if I'm going to do this, it might as well be now_, he reasoned. He had intended to kiss her cheek, but just as he was about to, she turned abruptly, wanting to continue their discussion.

"Severus, I-" because she had turned, he kissed her lips instead of her cheek. The kiss was light and lasted for only a few seconds, but both moved back, wide-eyed.

He tried to explain before Minerva could decide to run off. "I didn't intend- you turned and- I mean- I'm sorry for-" she deciphered what he had attempted to say and decided to interrupt.

Seeing him try to explain his way out of what had just happened, something in her melted toward him. "I turned too soon. You have nothing to apologize for. There is nothing wrong with a small exchange between friends now and then," she remarked, saving him from further embarrassment.

He nodded and she watched with amusement as a shade of pink splashed over his cheeks. At last he found his voice. "I suppose we should be moving on in that case."

The two stood up and Minerva looked around for a moment, reassuring herself that no one had seen the exchange. "Good," she said aloud.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I almost expected Eudora to pop up from behind a knight and accuse me of snogging."

He chuckled. "That's ridiculous! It was bad enough that she suspected us of flirting. Am I to assume that she has nothing better to do than meddle in your private life?"

Minerva laughed and lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Being that I do not pry into her private life, she makes up for that by taking a great interest in mine."

He nodded and then decided to change the subject. "Minerva, do you remember that Italian restaurant I mentioned a few days ago? Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" he offered.

She smiled. "I would be delighted, I just need to change first."

Seeing him smile was a rare occasion and the smile she read on his lips at that moment told her that she had made the right choice. "It's not a muggle restaurant, so your robes will be fine. I will meet you here in an hour." She nodded and the two parted company for a while.

When they met by the bench again, Minerva's hair was back to its proper colour, ebony streaked with gray, and pulled into a French roll. Severus smiled as he greeted her. "You ought to wear your hair like that more often. It makes you look younger and not quite so formidable."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Though if I wasn't formidable, I don't know how the students in my class could pay attention to their lessons."

"Oh, I'm sure they would find a way. Let's be off," he commented.

They walked outside and used a portkey to reach the restaurant, Botticelli's. As they entered, Minerva noticed the warm orange glow of the sconces. Tables were draped with beautiful floral tablecloths with breadsticks sitting in baskets on top. The walls were a cream colour with dark oak on the bottom half. As they approached the concierge, the portly man seemed to recognize Severus.

He shook his hand. "Ah, Signore Snape, it is so good to see you again. And you have brought a lovely guest. Right this way to your table," he offered.

They followed the man to a comfortable corner table for two with a hurricane lantern on the table and seated themselves. "Thank you for bringing me here. This place is positively delightful," Minerva stated.

"You're quite welcome. Also, thought it is quiet now, in a few minutes an accordion player will come by and play songs as the customers eat," he informed her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Severus, why are you a regular patron at such a romantic restaurant?"

He chuckled. "Here I can get away from the school if I need time to myself. It's-"

A young waitress interrupted him. "Here are your menus. Will you and your…" she hesitated a moment, "your mo- I mean a-"

Minerva decided to save the girl from further embarrassment. "Friend," she said, substituting what the waitress would have said.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Would you and your friend like anything to drink?"

"I would like ice tea," Minerva told her.

"I'll have the same," Severus responded. The girl nodded and wandered away.

Minerva began to giggle. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

"The poor waitress was trying to decide if she should refer to me as your mother or your aunt," she admitted as she began to browse through her menu.

He took a bite of a breadstick. "You don't look that old. I'm sure she was just confused because I usually come here by myself."

"I think you need glasses," she mentioned as their drinks arrived.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. Both nodded and Minerva ordered first.

"I'll have fettuccini with chicken and mushrooms in artichoke pesto sauce."

"And I'll have my usual," Severus stated, taking his and Minerva's menu and handing them to the waitress. She nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

"What is your 'usual?'" Minerva inquired.

"That would be spaghetti with marinara sauce and meatballs," he paused and took a sip of his ice tea. "We have a Quidditch match in November, and I haven't forgotten about our wager."

"Neither have I. Five galleons to the winner, I seem to recall, was what we agreed on," she reminded.

He stared into the swaying flame of the hurricane lamp for a moment. "I just remembered that Albus and Eudora's wedding is to be held in November."

Minerva feigned interest in her fork, staring at in intently as she twirled it in her hand. "And I am happy for them. They did coordinate their costumes tonight, so they are obviously in sync with each other."

"I can see you're still having difficulty with this issue. Are you certain you don't want to tell him?" Severus added.

She had dropped the fork and picked up the knife. When she turned to him, the knife was still in her hand as she cut the hair with her hands in irritation. "What I'm having difficulty with is the fact that I managed to fool myself for forty years! I don't mind anymore that they're getting married. What I mind is my own blindness. Have you seen how he looks at her? I could never expect anyone to look at me that way."

He touched her hand and carefully removed the knife from her grasp, setting it down on the table. She blushed, not having realized that she had even picked it up. "I think you sell yourself short. I'm sorry for bringing this issue into the conversation. Tonight, forget about them and enjoy yourself," he instructed.

She placed her hand over his, which had found its way back to the table. Their eyes locked for a moment. "How is it that you manage to put me in a bad mood and then a good mood in almost the same instant?"

"I suppose some of us are just lucky," he joked.

As accordion music was heard, the food arrived and they began their delicious meal. After a while, Severus looked across the table. "How is your dinner?"

"It is absolutely magnificent. Are you enjoying your meal?" she returned.

"It's as good as it usually is," he replied. She rolled her eyes and took another bite.

"You should order more variety," she advised.

He snorted. "I do believe I've had more than enough variety for one night, with all those different types of punch. I think Ferris Longbottom ought to be transferred to Beaubaxton. He's only going to give us more trouble the longer he is here."

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't ship all your problems away. I think the boy deserves a chance."

"I think the boy's going to blow something up aside from his cauldron one of these days," Severus remarked.

"You're just being cynical," she told him.

"I'm just being myself," he countered, causing her to laugh. "He doesn't happen to have any relatives, does he?"

"Actually I believe he has a few cousins," she answered.

After having finished the meal they headed back to the castle. Pausing in the main entryway, Severus turned toward Minerva and offered his arm. "I know you've turned me down before, but may I walk you to your rooms?"

She smiled and took his arm. "This time you may."

They chatted as they walked. "I'm glad you came with me," he told her quietly.

"Thank you for inviting me. It really was a lovely dinner," she added.

"You are welcome. However, should we decide to do this again, I'm keeping all the sharp objects out of your reach," he teased.

She chuckled. "I promise that the next time I shall behave myself."

Soon they reached her door. Both stood silently for a moment, watching the other. Finally Minerva broke the silence. "Goodnight, Severus."

He liked her prim, kind smile. Continuing to watch her, he leaned toward her. "Goodnight, Minerva," he relayed when only centimeters away from her. She held her breath, unsure of what he would do. He was not certain himself. At last he closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss and sauntered off to his own rooms as soon as they parted.

Minerva whispered her password and entered her rooms in a meditative mood. _I do not understand him, but I think I'd like to. Sometimes he annoys me, but other times he does more for me than anyone else. The problem is not that I can't understand him; I can live with that. The problem is that I don't understand myself_, she realized as she drifted off to sleep.

(my thanks to duj, mg08, Quill of Minerva, Lizella, and Morgana-Alex for reviewing  )


	4. A Friendly Blindness

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 4: A friendly blindness.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the angry dark clouds decided to empty every last drop of water onto the Quidditch field. The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been scheduled for the middle of November and Madam Hooch was not going to stop the game on account of the weather. The professors sat in their box holding black umbrellas.

None of the other teachers took noticed that Severus and Minerva, house rivals, had taken seats next to each other. They both looked out ahead as the game began. "You haven't forgotten our little wager, have you?" Minerva called out over the noise of the storm.

"Of course I haven't. The loser pays ten galleons," he replied, glancing at her.

She shook her head and turned toward him, shooting him a wry look. "No. I believe it was five. I'm the one who should be having memory problems. Or perhaps you're just being a scoundrel and hoping I won't notice."

He laughed sardonically. "If you haven't noticed by now that I am indeed a scoundrel, then I'm changing the password to your rooms to 'boa constrictor.'"

She jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Over my dead body you will!"

The game began with team members zipping to and fro, attempting to hold onto their brooms in the rain. Slytherin scored ten points when a bludger sent the Gryffindor keeper spinning on his broom. Minerva turned to Severus. "That was a cheep shot."

The snitch appeared and the Slytherin seeker and one of the chasers tailed the Gryffindor seeker until the boy dove down and the two Slytherins crashed into each other, not falling though. "If you want to know what a cheep shot is, that stunt was one of them," he grumbled.

Slytherin scored another ten points as seeker began to chase seeker in the pursuit of the snitch. Faster they flew, nearly weaving around the raindrops. Then the seekers flew next to each other, Slytherin attempting to bump Gryffindor out of the way. At a sharp turn, the Gryffindor seeker abruptly stopped and the Slytherin seeker accidentally flew past the snitch. Picking up where he left off, the Gryffindor seeker once again followed the snitch and caught it, ending the game.

"Alright Severus, I'd like the _five_ galleons we negotiated," Minerva requested as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts after the game.

"Gryffindor cheated!" he argued.

She glared at him and scoffed. "Slytherin accusing Gryffindor of cheating? Ha! Is the teapot calling the kettle black today?"

"Slytherin did not cheat," he retorted.

"Then I would like the five galleons," she ordered calmly. "Unless, you for whatever reason do not have the negotiated amount."

He stopped walking and grabbed her hand. She raised an eyebrow and met his gaze, wondering what he would do next. Noticing her slight confusion, he smiled. "I've got an idea. Why don't we settle this over a game of chess? If I win, you'll admit that Gryffindor cheated and if you win, I'll believe that they did not cheat. Either way, you will still get your five galleons. Are you up for it?"

"There couldn't be a better time to royally trounce you," she responded. They walked to his rooms, his hand still holding hers.

Severus used the black set, as was his custom. Minerva, using the white, moved first. "I cannot believe you would think that Gryffindor would cheat. Pawn to g4."

"And I cannot believe you failed to notice," he countered. "Pawn to a5."

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm going blind," she retorted. "Pawn to f3."

He stared at the board. "I said 'failed to notice,' not 'failed to see.' Pawn to e6."

"I'm going to prove your assumptions wrong if I have to sit here all night," she told him through gritted teeth. "Bishop to h3."

"Then the winner becomes the person who stays awake to finish the game," he added wryly. "Pawn to d6."

She laughed, despite the fact that she was irritated with him. "In that case, I'll know when I've won because I will hear you snoring again. Pawn to a4."

"You will never know how embarrassing that was, to fall asleep in front of your opponent and knowing you may never regain your dignity," he added sarcastically. "Knight to e7."

"When I fall asleep in odd situations, I usually have the advantage of being in cat form," she smirked. "Pawn to g5."

He raised an eyebrow and pondered what he should move. "I wish I could have turned into a cat and taken a nap at the headmaster's wedding. Four hours is far too long to sit still. Rook to a6."

She nodded. "It was a wee bit longer than it could have been, but Eudora insisted on a wizard's wedding. Pawn to b3."

He had watched her as she spoke and noted the lack of hostility in her tone. "You seem to be taking the whole thing much better than you were in October. Rook to c6."

"I suppose I have. I find that I also have better things to think on lately. Bishop to g4." She eyed the board for her next moves.

He rested his elbow on the table and leaned toward her. "And what might some of those things be?" he probed. "Knight to d7."

"One might be winning my honour back," she relayed with a smile. "Rook to h2."

He shrugged. "Or changing your password when you lose. Pawn to b6."

"That is highly unlikely. I should have you change yours to 'lion's lunch.' Knight to h3," she remarked with a mischievous grin.

An hour later, Minerva had Severus' king in check with her knight sitting on f6. His pawn took it and he did not realize what she had set up. His king had few spaces to run to when she announced that he was in check by her white bishop, which had ended up on a4.

"I believe I have reclaimed my house's honour," she concluded.

"You've also proved to be a worthy opponent, as always," he told her as he handed her a small brown tied pouch.

She accepted the pouch, knowing it contained the negotiated five galleons. "Thank you. Would you care to walk me back to my rooms?"

"You would ask me that after I've been my usual foul self? Very well, I suppose I owe you a bit of courtesy," he replied flatly.

She laughed. "You're just trying to hide the fact that you would have offered again had I not asked."

"You're right," he admitted. "By the way, do you think Eudora will plan something awkward for Christmas too?"

She thought for a moment and shrugged lightly. "I can't really say, but I predict celebrations will be more traditional. However, she'll probably volunteer all of us for the decorating committees."

He nodded. "Let us hope that as the castle prepares for the Christmas holiday, we still have time for evenings like this."

The annual faculty Christmas party was held after the students had left for the break. Most of the staff had already arrived when Severus and Minerva entered the staffroom to find snowflakes, red and green strips of paper, wax fruit, and miniature villages throughout the room. The food smelled delicious and everyone appeared to be in a cheery mood.

As they passed through the doorway, Minerva and Severus looked up simultaneously and spotted the mistletoe above their heads. Leaning toward each other, both had intended to give the other only a light peck. Yet, as their lips touched, their fingers entwined and the kiss became tender and lingering. Slowly they broke away and glided off in opposite directions of the room to find various people. As Minerva poured herself a steaming cup of Wassail, Eudora seemed to materialize next to her.

"I saw that," Eudora commented with a smirk as she reached for the cherry punch she had made.

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Saw what?"

Eudora sighed and shook her head. "I'm not playing this game again. Minerva, I saw you kiss him."

"We were standing under the mistletoe," Minerva answered rationally.

"That was more than the usual quick kiss two colleagues would give each other. It lasted for a solid minute," Eudora pointed out.

Minerva's jaw almost dropped. "You timed it? What you saw was nothing more than an exchange between friends!"

"You can protest all you want, but you need to open your eyes. You're too blind to see yourself falling in love," Eudora whispered.

Minerva rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff. She sat in a chair against the wall and watched the rest of the faculty mingle. Too lost in thought, she did not notice Severus as he sat down next to her until he spoke.

"Is Mrs. Dumbledore fraying your nerves again? I wonder how on earth you two managed to stay friends."

Minerva crossed her arms. "In truth, we can only stand little doses of each other. We are friends, but she seems to find ways to annoy me. The problem lies in the fact that there is some truth to what she says once in a while."

He nodded and stared out, watching the other professors. "The Wassail and the plum pudding are good, but I'm rather bored at the moment."

She faces him and smiled wryly. "You never have been very social."

"It's ironic that you should lecture me on not being social. I don't see you gossiping with everyone in earshot," he mentioned.

"That's because I don't gossip. And you are not the only one who's bored. What would you suggest we do?" she inquired.

He glanced toward the window. "You may find this amusing, but I'd like to build a snowman. It's been too long since I've done something… unusual like that."

She laughed. "I'll gladly join you. The snow seems like a welcome retreat from this."

Once outside, Minerva put her hands to her face and blew into them to keep herself warm. "You're not cold, are you?" Severus questioned.

Stubborn as always, she shook her head. "No, I couldn't be better."

He began gathering snow for the snowman. "If you're not cold, then find some things with which we might decorate our icy friend."

She disappeared for a while and returned with items she had transfigured: a carrot, seven pieces of round coal, a scarf, a wizard's hat, and a cleaning broom. They worked together to form the snowman and then placed the items in their correct places.

"I think he looks very good," Minerva observed.

Severus shook his head. "I think he's too pale," he added dryly.

She raised an eyebrow and he snickered. "I'd call it frigid, like the weather today," she commented.

"You said you weren't cold. Would you like to borrow the snowman's scarf?" he teased.

"Without his scarf, he'd freeze his nose off," she remarked rationally, causing them both to dissolve into peals of laughter a minute later. Still laughing, Severus picked up a snowball and tossed it at Minerva. She turned quickly when it made contact with her coat.

She smirked. "If that's the way you want to play, then I surmise that my only option is counterattack." For the next half an hour they pelted each other with snowballs. At last they headed back inside the castle for a change of clothes and a cup of Wassail.

January and February had seemed to melt together like snow in the day's sunlight. Minerva could hardly believe it was already the middle of March as she finished grading the latest Transfiguration essays. She looked at the clock in her office, which read 12:30. _It's later than I thought. I suppose I should go to bed, but I feel like I could use a good walk_, she reasoned as she stood.

Walking down the stairs to the lower floors, she held onto the railing as one staircase shifted with her on it. However, her feline hearing picked up the panicked sound of a student a few staircases up. Suddenly she heard Ferris Longbottom's voice cry out, "Professor, duck!" She moved aside and tried to comply. She missed the container he had dropped, but the liquid held in the container nearly drenched her.

"I'm so sorry about that, Professor McGonagall. I suppose I have detention now," he stated with concern.

Minerva shook her head and heard a few drips splash to the floor. "No, Mr. Longbottom, you do not have detention. I would like you to be more careful next time though," she told him. He nodded and went in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Now having been splattered with the purplish potion, Minerva tried to think of the closest place to wash it off. _I'm closest to the Potions room and I just have to hope that Severus has a sink, _she reasoned as she dashed off for the classroom. She saw that a few professors were walking through the castle, but did not remember how close they came to her and whether or not she bumped into them, let alone if they even noticed her. As she raced through the corridor, hoping not to see anyone else, a strange warm sensation came over her. At first it was tolerable, but then she began to feel as though she was walking through a blazing desert. She reached the Potions room and entered without knocking.

The Potions Master jerked his head up to see who had entered, intending to sharply scold the intruder for lacking the courtesy to knock. He was stunned to find Minerva covered in curious purple solution. "Minerva, what on earth happened to you and what is that stuff?" he questioned, dashing from his seat so quickly that he knocked over his desk chair.

Her green eyes held an almost childlike pleading expression. "Severus, please tell me you have a sink or someplace where I can wash off this mess. I don't know what it is, but I feel as if I'm on fire!" she declared.

She scurried about the classroom looking for a sink. He finally stepped in front of her and reached his hands out to touch her face in order to calm her. She gasped at his touch, so cool compared to the burning sensation, like water poured over a campfire. "Minerva, what happened?" he demanded.

"Ferris Longbottom," she stated flatly.

She noticed the concern in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I was on one of the lower staircases when they began to shift. Apparently he was on an upper staircase carrying his potion assignment for your class. He called, 'Professor, duck!' but I only managed to avoid the falling container and not its contents," she explained.

He smirked and she raised an eyebrow. "He obviously batched the potion because the assignment was a sleeping draught. If he had followed instructions correctly, you would be sound asleep as well as covered in this purple mess." He then led her to his rooms. "Therefore, you need to wash this off, since there is no way of knowing what it contains," he told her, pushing her into the bathroom. "You will use my shower while I have your robes cleaned. I'll give you my bathrobe to transfigure into something more suitable to your tastes," he directed.

As he cleaned her robes while she showered, he attempted to smell the peculiar substance in an attempt to identify it; unfortunately nothing came to mind. She emerged wearing a simple black dress she had transfigured from the bathrobe. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leading her to sit on the couch.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I think so, I'm simply tired at the moment."

"You should visit the infirmary," he advised.

She shook her head. "I don't want to bother Poppy at this hour, and I feel fine now."

He followed her as she stood and walked over to the door. "Would you like me to walk you to your rooms?" he offered.

"I think I would like that," she agreed.

They linked arms and walked toward her rooms in comfortable silence. When they reached the door to her rooms they stopped and faced each other. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are your certain you're alright? I can still have Longbottom transferred to Beaubaxton, you know."

She shook her head and laughed softly. "I'll be fine. And Mr. Longbottom, he will continue to plague us for the remainder of his school term, but he doesn't maliciously plan these things, and therefore I think he ought to remain."

He sighed. "I do wish he'd stop blowing things up so much. It takes a great deal of time and effort to clean up the messes he makes of my classroom."

She stepped closer to him. "You worry too much. Goodnight, Severus."

Their eyes locked. He loved looking into her olive-green eyes and seeing an inner quiet there that he had difficulty finding in himself. He closed the distance between himself and Minerva, kissing her warmly.

"Goodnight, Minerva," he finally said as they drew apart.

As she curled up in her bed and prepared to fall asleep, all Minerva could think about was how much compassion Severus had shown her. She had no idea he was capable of caring so much for someone else and she smiled to herself, realizing that she was quite fortunate to be that someone else.

(my thanks to LinZe, Clove, Quill of Minerva, and Aurinko for reviews  )


	5. Not batched, just misplaced

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 5: Not batched, just misplaced.

Minerva and Severus shared a quiet breakfast in her sitting room the following morning. He laughed as he watched her poke at her poached egg with the fork. "I always forget that every time I use this Eggs Benedict spell the egg is never as done as I'd like it."

"It's fine. Thank you for breakfast," he complimented. "How are you this morning?"

She took a bite of her food. "I'm quite well, actually. I have yet to notice any particular side affects."

He drank his tea and then faced her. "I do have one question though. What was Longbottom doing wandering around the castle at so late an hour?"

"He had asked my permission yesterday afternoon for homework purposes," she replied.

"I still think something should be done about him. Then we can all have an untroubled sleep," Severus added.

"The students are not what troubles my sleep," she commented, suddenly realizing that she had let something slip.

He raised an eyebrow. "What does trouble your sleep?"

She took another bite of her breakfast. "I've just had some odd dreams lately."

"What sort of dreams?" he inquired.

Sipping her tea, she looked over at him again. "Oh, you wouldn't find any of it interesting."

He thought it was interesting that she did not wish to tell him and he grinned. "Oh, I'm sure I'd find it very interesting."

His comment worked and she blushed. "No, you really wouldn't."

He chuckled as she took her wand out and made their dirty dishes disappear. "You probably dream of white knights saving the countryside," he teased.

She glanced over at her clock. "We have class to teach soon, and the knight had black armour."

They walked over to her door and were about to exit when he took her hands in his. "Are you certain that you shouldn't be heading off to the infirmary?"

She nodded and smiled. "I am perfectly fine. Thank you for helping me last night." After speaking she kissed him soundly.

"It would have been difficult to throw you out after you barged in," he joked.

Minerva had been correct: she was indeed fine, for a while. The eating problems began toward the middle of April. Certain foods the staff ate for breakfast would not stay down. The problem only became worse as she taught her first two classes. She would quickly leave notes on the board for them to copy down and excuse herself from the room in order to control her nausea. The only person who seemed to notice that anything was out of place was Severus.

Rain doused the grounds as Severus and Minerva played chess Saturday morning in the middle of May. He sighed as he watched her leave the game for the second time to empty her stomach of its contents. When she returned he handed her a glass filled with a clear fizzy liquid. "It might help somewhat."

She slowly took a sip. "Thank you."

He took her free hand. "Why don't we forget the game for now and sit on the couch?"

She nodded and curled up next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry I'm just not myself today."

He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I think it's more than today. You've left breakfast in the Great Hall several times and you look as pale as the snowman we made in December. How long has this been going on?"

She leaned against him. "I think it started about a month ago. I'm more or less myself after 10:00 though."

"How on earth have you been teaching your morning classes?" he questioned.

"I give them notes and excuse myself when necessary," she explained.

"I hope whatever you've got, it isn't contagious," he commented.

She laughed. "If this had been contagious, you would have gotten it a long time ago. I don't think I have the flu because the flu wouldn't last this long."

"What does Poppy say?" he asked.

She did not answer immediately. "I haven't gone to the infirmary yet."

He stared at her incredulously. "You should have gone there the moment you felt badly. You may have some terminal disease for all you know!"

"I didn't have time and I didn't want to trouble anyone," she explained.

He shook his head. "You really ought to take better care of yourself."

"Then I'll go now," she concluded as she stood. However, as she walked toward the door, dizziness came over her and she placed her hand on a table to steady herself.

He linked his arm with hers. "Perhaps I had better walk you there."

When they reached the infirmary, Poppy opened the door and looked at them with concern. "She should have been in to see you a while ago. Please help her, and please don't let it be something terminal," he told the medwitch.

Poppy nodded and led Minerva inside, Severus preferring to wait outside. "What is going on?" she asked as soon as Minerva had seated herself on a bed.

"I've been feeling absolutely dreadful for about a month. I can barely keep breakfast down, but I feel better by 10:00. I've also been a bit dizzy lately," she explained.

Poppy walked over to her desk and returned with what appeared to be a bowl of water. "This is a new diagnostic method. Place your hand in the solution and the colour the solution becomes will help me identify the problem. I don't think you have the flu, but this could help to answer that question."

Minerva did as she was instructed and the liquid turned pink. Poppy looked at the bowl curiously. "I suppose not all new methods are accurate. I'm going to try a couple of other things," she stated as she removed the bowl.

She returned with a syringe and tourniquet. "I'm going to try a blood test. It'll take a few minutes to analyze what's there, but it might shed some light on the problem."

Minerva nodded as she felt the pinching sensation in her arm. Though it was a muggle method, she knew it could at times be more accurate. After the collected blood sample was deposited into an odd cylinder-like container for analysis, Poppy brought over another test.

She removed what appeared to be an oral thermometer from a box. "This is a diagnostic thermometer that should tell me what the problem is as soon as I cast the spell." She did as she planned and then removed the thermometer, staring at it strangely. Then she walked back over to her desk.

Minerva watched Poppy with anticipation as the medwitch checked the blood test. "Well? Am I dying or not?" she pressed.

Poppy dealt her a half-smile and walked toward her. "I think some of Severus' impatience is rubbing off on you. I have good news," she paused and looked back at the desk for a moment. "And I have questionable news. The good news is that you are not dying."

"And the other news? Poppy, if I don't have the flu and I am not dying, then _what_ is wrong with me?" Minerva questioned.

Poppy placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "What shouldn't be, is, and I need to understand why. I need you to recall anything peculiar that might have occurred roughly two months ago."

She thought for a moment and the only thing that came to mind was the incident with Ferris Longbottom's batched potion. "Mr. Longbottom accidentally spilled a failed sleeping draught on me during the evening, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Poppy's eyes widened. "Was it purple, and did it have any odor at all?"

"It was purple, but it had no odor," she replied.

Poppy darted over to her desk and flipped open a potions book. She carried the heavy book over to Minerva and sat it down on the bed. Flipping it open to the page containing the sleeping draught, Poppy read the potion on the adjacent page.

"Would you please tell me what the problem is?" Minerva requested.

"I need to know as much as you can recall from the incident," Poppy insisted.

Minerva looked at the ground for a moment. "He accidentally dropped it when the stairs were changing and I was a few levels below him when he called out 'Professor, duck!' I missed the container, but not the potion itself and I was covered in purple goop. I headed to the nearest place I could find to wash off the substance, which ended up being the Potions classroom. Whatever that liquid was, it made me feel as if I was on fire. Severus let me use his shower and then walked me back to my rooms."

"Did you encounter anyone else after being covered in the potion? Did you brush hands with or touch anyone else?" Poppy questioned.

"I honestly don't recall if I did or not," she answered.

Poppy kept her eyes on the book in front of her. "You should have come to me immediately. I might have been able to prevent it," she paused and pointed to the potions. "These two are identical except for two ingredients. The last two ingredients are what causes the potion's lack of an odor. I know this is what Longbottom spilled on you because he came to me for the ingredients instead of Severus. He didn't batch the potion; he made the wrong one."

"I still fail to see what this is all about," Minerva commented.

The medwitch looked up slowly to meet her friend's eyes and sighed before replying. "Minerva, you are with child."

She felt as if she had just fallen from a balcony onto the hard ground. Now quite pale, she could only stare, wide-eyed. "What? No, no, no, that's impossible. I haven't-," Minerva protested, shaking her head. "I refuse to believe it. Poppy, that is impossible! And I'm not-"

Poppy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "First of all, people such as ourselves have a longer span of time to have children then muggles. Secondly, I tested for this three times. All three tests have the same results and not all three of them would lie like that. Let me tell you what was spilled on you." She set the book on her lap and pointed to the potion. "This is a fertility potion that is activated by skin contact. While you were covered in the potion, someone must have touched your hand or your face."

Minerva stood and began pacing. After walking the length of the room twice, she returned to the medwitch. "What am I to do? It surely would not do for the students to see an unmarried teacher- How could I explain it?"

"Do you intend to keep the child?" Poppy asked logically.

Minerva closed her eyes to think clearly. _I don't know if I can do this. Can I really raise this child on my own? Ironic, I thought that after I became a teacher, I'd never have a chance at being a mother. Perhaps this accident is actually a second chance_, she rationalized. When Minerva opened her eyes, Poppy noticed that tears had begun to form, but her green eyes also held a look of determination.

"Yes, I intend to keep the child. As of right now, because I choose to be this child's mother and raise him or her, the child is no longer an accident, but my conscious decision. Tell me what I can do to see that everything is alright," she requested. Poppy smiled at Minerva's resolution.

"I want to see you at least every other week, if not every week. I'll give you a list of vitamins and other foods you should eat. Lastly, your robes will hide you for a few more months, but you should find a potion that, when ingested, produces a different image of you when the school term begins again," she recommended.

Minerva nodded and then stood closer to the medwitch. "You are to tell no one of this, absolutely no one," she whispered.

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I can let you be the one to tell whomever you choose. However, I am interested in what you intend to tell the worried man outside who thinks you're dying."


	6. Seeing clearly thru the fog

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine. I do not know if Severus has a middle name, but in this chapter I gave him one.

Chapter 6: Seeing clearly thru the fog.

Minerva slapped her forehead. She had almost forgotten about Severus, not wanting to admit even to herself that she did remember him touching her face. "You will tell him nothing. I'll probably tell him it was just a bug I need to take vitamins for. I don't want him thinking this was his responsibility in any way. The last thing he needs is something else to blame himself for." She received the necessary items in a bag that she shrunk to put in her pocket and walked out of the door.

Severus caught her by the shoulders as she left the infirmary. "Well? What was the problem?"

The concern she saw in his eyes almost made her cry. _I can't tell him, at least not yet_. "I am not dying. I have a bit of a bug, not contagious, that I need to take some vitamins for. That's all, there is nothing to worry about," she attempted to reassure him.

As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, she realized that he knew she had not told him the truth. There was a bitter coldness now, a look that asked, 'Should I really waste my time on you?' and the look cut her deeply. He released her shoulders.

"You were right, one of us _is_ a bad liar," he snapped in a quiet voice. She could only stand and watch as he stormed off.

Feeling as if she had been slapped, she rushed back to her rooms and sank down in a chair before allowing herself to cry. _Today can't possibly get any worse_, she reasoned as she broke down and sobbed for a while, losing track of time. Finally she composed herself when someone knocked at her door. Wiping her eyes as best she could, she walked over and opened her door to find Eudora waiting. She invited her in and the two sat.

Eudora waited less than a minute before stating her purpose. "I'm glad I found you. The Ministry of Magic is holding a party and they want to Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts to be there. The letter they owled us also said that you two could bring dates. Since I am Albus' wife, I was thinking you might like to bring Severus."

Minerva firmly shook her head. "No."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not coming, or no, you don't want to bring Severus?"

Minerva gritted her teeth. "That was no to both questions."

Eudora looked abashed. "I don't understand you. Please at least consider this. It's an important public function and the heads of the Ministry of Magic want to see both the Headmaster and Headmistress. And it would be more fun for you if you brought a friend."

Jumping to her feet, Minerva marched over to Eudora's chair. "I suppose I was not clear. I am _not_ going to some silly public function because some bureaucratic numskulls want good people at their parties! As for Severus, I _can't_ bring him because I don't know if we're even on speaking terms anymore!"

Eudora's mouth formed an 'o.' "I'm sorry you're upset. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Minerva sat back down and sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt because now I _know_ today can't get any worse. I've been feeling dreadful lately and he walked me to the infirmary. I received some news I would rather not have shared, and when I spoke with him I did not reveal what was actually wrong with me. He realized what I had done and stormed off, very angry with me. I am sorry, but you came at a bad time."

Eudora sighed and then realized Minerva had been crying. "I think I'll go now."

She stood and quietly left, leaving Minerva to spend the day depressed and grading papers. Walking down to Severus' rooms, she knocked on the door. He had expected to find Minerva and was shocked when he opened it to find Eudora.

The woman noticed the dark glare of the Potions Master, but was not intimidated. "Can I talk with you? It's about Minerva."

He ushered her inside. "Seeing that I probably won't be able to get rid of you easily, you might as well have a seat."

They sat across from each other in his chairs. Eudora sighed before speaking. "You have to talk to her. She's terribly upset and she needs you. I don't understand why you two should be feuding. Won't you please help her?"

She jumped when he hit the table with his fist. "Mrs. Dumbledore, I hate to inform you of this, but you are meddling in something that is most definitely none of your concern! The whole reason I am upset with her is because she refuses to tell me what the problem is! How can I speak with her if she refuses to speak with me?"

Eudora could see that he was angry and this man, when angry, was not to be crossed. She began to feel like a delinquent student. "Isn't there some way you can help her?" she tried to plead.

He shook his head and answered evenly, "No. I'm afraid you've wasted both your time and mine by coming here."

She stood and walked toward his door, but turned around instead of leaving. "You're probably right, I have wasted my time. I don't know what Minerva sees in you, since you won't get down off your high horse to help her and she won't get down off her high horse to let you help her. You're both equally stubborn!" Eudora slammed his door when she left, almost causing him to jump.

The next several weeks went by in the same fashion for both Severus and Minerva. Her nausea eventually went away and she ate with the staff again at meals, but she said nothing. She taught her classes and the students never noticed a problem, but when she walked through the corridors, she looked out ahead of her and spoke with no one, which caused her to resemble a zombie. She would miss have the staff meetings, sending notes of ill health, and the ones she did come to she sat through quietly, only taking notes. No one came to her office and she refused to speak to anyone, even Eudora. She only had to look in the mirror in the morning before breakfast to realize that she was crumbling from the inside.

Severus to everyone around him appeared more menacing than ever. He would speak to no one and skipped almost as many meetings as Minerva. People went to greater lengths than usual to stay out of his way as he walked by. He had retreated to his own dark hole. And he watched Minerva at every available opportunity. He knew she needed help, but he also knew she had to ask for help because it was the only way her pride would permit it.

Minerva had gone to the library in late July to find a potion that could project an image of her as Poppy suggested. She had spent the entire Sunday in the library browsing through dusty books with cobwebs sticking to the tops of them and finally found a book she thought would be useful at 11:00 that evening. Due to the late hour, she nodded off every once in a while.

Needing to find a book on certain types of shape shifting potions, Severus entered the library. He quickly found the book he was looking for, but on the way out he saw a lantern glowing at a table. He neared the table and spotted the sleeping figure. Her bun was still intact, even in her sleep. _What is she doing here like this? I should have gone to her a long time ago,_ he thought with guilt.

He crept up behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, then another hand on her arm. Leaning next to her ear, he called to her. "Minerva. Minerva."

She began to stir and looked to her right to see him. "Severus," she whispered. "I- I supposed I dozed off."

"If you wanted to put yourself to sleep with dry reading, you should have tried a Transfiguration textbook," he mentioned with a wry smile she had not seen in a while.

He brushed her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his touch. "I really should be getting to bed. Please don't be cross with me."

She stood and turned her back to him as she sauntered out of the library. "I was never cross with you. I was just hurt that you didn't want to talk to me," he called after her.

When she had left he turned back to the book and studied the potion she had been reading. _What does she want with a different version of herself? Wait, if I make this for her and tell her I have it, she will talk with me and we can sort out whatever has been bothering her_, he devised.

Minerva was seated in her office after her last class had ended, planning to visit the library and look at the potions again, when she received and owl. She read it and began pacing. _He says he has the potion I need and wishes to speak with me. It would be wonderful to finally repair things with him_, she reasoned. After another fifteen minutes of pacing, she convinced herself to see him.

The potion sat on Severus' desk as he graded papers, waiting for Minerva to walk into the classroom. As time went by he began to have doubts. _I don't know why I bothered with this scheme. She might not come, but if she does… she's probably not coming_. Just when he would have given up, someone knocked at the door. "Come in," he called.

He held his breath for a second as Minerva wandered into the classroom, closing the door behind her. She slowly walked up to his desk and he stood. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," he replied.

Feeling guilty for having not spoken with him sooner, she could not bring her eyes to meet his. "You- you said you wished to speak with me."

_Not just 'speak with you,' play chess with you, hold you, be with you_, he wanted to say. "Yes. I have the potion you were looking for," he pointed to the glass bottle containing the electric-orange liquid. "Take one teaspoon before you join the school for breakfast and the potion should last for twelve hours. I can make more, should you run out."

"Thank you," she told him with a small smile, finally meeting his gaze. "Was there something else?"

He could no longer stand having the desk between them. He walked around it and stopped in front of her. Then he cupped her face with his hands. "I want to know everything." He leaned toward her and kissed her soundly.

She spoke when the kiss ended. "Where have you been?"

He lightly kissed her forehead. "I've been right here the whole time, waiting and watching. I've been watching you fall farther away from life and waiting for you to tell me why. I have missed you."

"And I have missed you, so very much," she whispered with tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed, knowing what she needed to tell him. "The whole thing was because of Ferris Longbottom's potion," she began.

"I told you we should have transferred him," Severus reminded.

Minerva laughed and shook her head. "The poor boy is just clumsy. He obtained the ingredients for his homework assignment from Poppy, and he did have the correct ingredients."

Severus scoffed. "Then why weren't you sound asleep after the potion drenched you?"

She sighed and composed herself before responding. "He had the right ingredients, but they weren't for the potion you assigned."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"On the next page is a fertility potion. I saw it in Poppy's book and the only differences between that potion and the sleeping draught are two small herbs. The potion is activated by skin contact. I don't know how many people I ran into before I was able to wash it off. Had I gone to the infirmary when you first suggested it, I might be telling you a different story today," she explained.

"I think you've lost me," he remarked.

She nodded and took one of his hands from her face. Taking a deep breath, as if facing a difficult challenge, she took his hand in both of hers and held it for a moment. She placed his hand against her black inner robes, on her abdomen. He felt a firm roundness and glanced up at her, wide-eyed, when he also felt movement. He saw tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she nodded and faced him.

"I am with child," she whispered.

He moved both of his hands back to her face to wipe her tears away. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I'd desert the only real friend I have here? You could have told me, unless…" he trailed off for a moment as comprehension dawned. "Unless you suspect that I could be the-"

"Yes," she interjected. "There is a possibility that the child, aside from being mine, could also be yours. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think that you were in the least way responsible."

He led her over to the couch and they sat. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Don't ever try to shelter me again. What do you intend to do about this matter?"

"I intend to keep the child and raise him or her to the best of my abilities," she told him with conviction.

He moved one hand to her chin and met her eyes. "Then I will help you to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

He kissed her cheek. "I have missed playing chess with you."

"I have missed the look on your face when I beat you," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "I have missed hearing you laugh at the sarcastic comments I make."

"I have missed laughing altogether," she admitted.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he smiled. "And I have missed this," he said as he kissed her ardently. She responded and the two did not break apart until they needed to breathe.

Hours later, Minerva woke to find herself enfolded in something warm and black. Looking around at the room, she realized that she and Severus had fallen asleep on the couch, him having kept his arms around her all night. When she tried to remove herself to look at the clock, he stirred and woke. He stared at her and then came to the same conclusion that she had reached.

She glanced over her shoulder at the clock, which read 5:00. "I should be going. We both have breakfast and classes to prepare for."

He hugged her tightly. "Remember that we should always be on speaking terms with each other." She nodded and left.

As the new school term began and Minerva used the potion and found it effective. She would appear to the school as she always had, except when the potion wore off twelve hours later. She did not use the potion when playing evening chess games with Severus. Soon it was November again and the professors sat in the box to watch the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The weather was surprisingly pleasant. Though it was overcast, the grounds were dry. Severus and Minerva were seated next to each other again. The game began and the team members raced around the arena. The Gryffindor keeper zipped over to successfully block a shot.

"That was pure luck," Severus told her with a wry smile.

A Slytherin chaser nimbly outran a bludger and scored a goal. Minerva smiled and said, "I'm sure we all score nice shots one in a while."

When the snitch appeared, the Gryffindor seeker went in a loop to avoid hitting a chaser. "They finally learned good flying tactics I see," Severus stated.

The snitch led both seekers to circle the arena four times before it changed its course. Then it flew by the goals, causing the seekers to dodge the other players in pursuit of the snitch. This time the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch and the game ended. "I suppose it was just their turn to win," Minerva mentioned, handing Severus the usual five galleons.

They walked back to the castle together, arms linked. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked out in front of her. "I feel like a whale out of water," she admitted with a smirk.

He chuckled and shook his head. "When I've seen you, a sea-lion fits you more than a whale does."

She glared at him and playfully swatted his arm. "It's not nice to badger a woman in my condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "When the woman has a reputation for badgering right back, I don't think that her condition applies." She laughed as they entered the castle.

They headed to her rooms for tea. When they were both seated again, he spoke. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I could use a wee bit of help in that area."

"What sorts of names are you considering?" he asked.

Thinking for a moment, she replied "I would like an old fashioned name."

He took a sip of his tea. "How about 'Septimus?'"

She scoffed. "No, it means 'seven.' I was thinking more of 'Octavian if it is a boy.'"

He shook his head. "You can do better than that. How about 'Anthony?'"

She paused and smiled. "I think that one would work for a first name. Now I need a middle name."

He thought for a moment. "Gregory?"

"No. Do you have a middle name?" she asked him.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "I suppose you could call it that," he mumbled the name.

"I don't think I quite caught that. What did you say?" she inquired.

She knew he was reluctant when he looked at his shoes. "It's 'Oliver,' alright? 'Severus Oliver Snape!'"

"Oh, it's not so bad. Perhaps 'Robert' would work as a middle name. I should think of a girl's name. I was considering 'Alice' for the middle name," she remarked. "What about 'Agatha' for the first name?"

He shook his head. "Are you out of your bloomin' mind? Those two wouldn't work together for a daughter of yours," he stated sardonically.

She glared at him indignantly, but then smiled. "I have the perfect idea. 'Oliver' can be changed to 'Olivia.' I think 'Olivia Alice' sounds just right."

He smiled. "I think it's perfect. She'll need a nickname of course, but that'll come in time."

Minerva had used the muggle tea set and stood to gather the two teacups. Severus followed her with the teapot and they set the dishes in her sink. However, she turned around too quickly to head back to her sitting room and bumped into him.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be bumping into everything lately," she commented.

He leaned toward her and kissed her warmly. She returned the kiss and blushed when they parted. "I think I understand why some muggles enjoy washing dishes," he stated wryly.

She laughed and shook her head. "They enjoy washing dishes because they find it relaxing. You, however, are making a pest of yourself," she teased.

As they moved into the sitting room again he chuckled. "A pest? You've forgotten that I am a scoundrel." He glanced at her clock. "And at the moment I am a scoundrel who should be going."

She stopped walking and turned to face him, grabbing his sleeve. "Then shoo," she told him, brushing her lips with his one more time.

After he had left she sank down in her chair and sighed, resting one hand on her invisible abdomen. The baby had a good strong kick. She closed her eyes for a moment, think of how quickly time had seemed to pass.

Minerva flipped through the day's materials on her desk as the class took notes on December 1st. A hair had come loose and she tucked it back into her bun, standing to give the class further instructions. Not only had she felt exhausted throughout the morning, she also had sudden bouts of pain she could not explain. The students failed to notice her periodically grabbing the edge of the desk, her knuckles white.

The class left after her finally instructions and she closed her eyes for a moment. _I could use a break of sorts. I don't think I have ever been so exhausted or so uncomfortable in my life_, she thought. The next students had not arrived yet when she suddenly noticed that her robes were damp. Fortunately because of the potion she was taking, nothing was visible. In her mind she tried to process what the problem could be. Suddenly she sighed, realizing what had happened.

The hasty note she left to the students on the board read, "I am unwell. Please take your seats and someone will be teaching you momentarily." After writing the note, she attempted to reach the infirmary. However, the writhing pain came back and she stopped walking in order to grip the wall. _I don't know how I will reach Poppy like this_, she thought, hoping someone would see her and come to her aid.

Severus had come upstairs to ask Poppy for a few herbs to use in a demonstration and had left his class taking notes. He spotted Minerva and began racing toward her. "Minerva, are you alright?" he asked when he reached her.

She moved herself away from the wall and faced him, her brow furrowed. "Severus, thank goodness it's you. My water broke and I don't think I can get to the infirmary on my own."

"I'm not sure I understand. What did you break?" he asked, puzzled.

She sighed and shook her head. "To be completely candid, I'm in labour."

He nodded and took her hand in his, attempting to walk quickly. Soon he discovered he could not make the trek briskly. She needed to pause every few minutes. Whenever she paused, she squeezed his hand. "Must you crush every bone in my hand?" he inquired once they were walking again.

She smiled wryly. "Care to trade places?"

"Not particularly," he replied.

When they reached the infirmary, he simply led her through the door and told her to sit on one of the beds. Then he went to find Poppy. The nurse was seated at her desk and turned around, startled, when he walked up behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He shook his head, no longer concerned about the herbs. "I'm not here for myself. Minerva's in labour."

Poppy looked behind him and saw Minerva on the bed. "Alright, I'll be with her in a minute."

He nodded and walked back to the bed. "Poppy will help in a minute. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Despite the pain she felt again, she smiled at him. "It's a kind offer, but what I have need of is someone to teach my class. The notes are on my desk."

"I'll see what I can do," he relayed, kissing her forehead. "I promise I'll be back later."

He tried to formulate a plan as he marched over to her classroom. There was a rumble of noise coming from inside the room, but it ceased completely when he sauntered through the doors. He walked over to her desk and flipped through the lesson plan for a moment. All eyes focused on him as he spoke.

"Today you will all accompany me to the Potions classroom and continue studying out of your textbooks. You will most likely have a substitute until after your Christmas holiday," he paused to change the message on the board, telling the students to come to the Potions classroom. "Everyone, follow me."

When the students reached the Potions classroom, he instructed them to either find something to sit on or transfigure something to sit on and read their textbooks. Using that method, he taught both classes for the remainder of the day. When the classes finally ended, he hurried back to the infirmary. He knocked when he reached the door.

After what felt like an eternity, Poppy answered it. "Come in, Severus. She told me you'd be back."

The medwitch led him down passed the rows of beds, in the direction of a private room. Something bothered him as he walked. Then he realized what it was. _It's too quiet_. "Is she alright?" he asked, unable to disguise his worry.

Poppy smiled broadly. "She's fine, and so is the baby. She's lucky it only took four hours. I moved her to a separate room so no one would ask questions."

"That was a smart idea," he told her.

They paused at the door. "Go on in. I think she wants to see you," the medwitch mentioned.

He entered and Poppy closed the door behind him. Minerva, propped up against a few pillows with a small amount of perspiration on her brow and her hair undone, held a sleeping infant in a pink blanket. He walked over to the bed and stopped. "Minerva."

She looked up and smiled beautifully. "Severus. Don't stand over there; come, sit next to us."

Hesitantly, he carefully sat and faced her. "I had both classes in the same room for the rest of the day. I'll speak with Albus later and find a substitute."

She laughed softly. "That sounds like a good idea. I really should tell him about all this. Now, she's sleeping but I want you to hold her," Minerva insisted.

Nervousness flashed on his face. "Are you really certain you want me to-"

"Yes. There isn't anyone else I'd want her to be held by before you," she interjected.

She handed the baby to him and he held the tiny infant as if she were made of glass. Still red and wrinkly, she seemed to stir and squirm for a moment, but then went back to sleep. He smiled down at the little child, more genuinely than Minerva had ever seen him smile before. Then he handed the baby back to her.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she teased.

"Not at all. What did you decide to name her?" he questioned.

She laid the baby down in the basinet next to the bed. "Her name is Olivia Alice McGonagall."

He scooted closer to Minerva. "I think I have a suitable nickname: Livie."

She smiled. "I think I like it. However, it sounds like a name to call a curious, precocious child by. You know I don't believe in divination, but I have a hunch that my daughter may give both of us grey hairs. I do intend to have you baby-sit."

He chuckled and cupped her face with his hand. "I wouldn't prefer things any other way," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

When they broke away she placed a hand on his. "You will help me tell the rest of the staff, won't you?"

He nodded. "Of course. I can't wait to see the look on Eudora's face when you explain how this began." She laughed heartily and glanced at the sleeping infant, smiling again.

(my thanks to LinZe, Morgana-Alex, Quill of Minerva, Clove, Silverthreads, MoroTheWolfGod, Lizella, Lady of the Twilight Woods, TartanLioness, and yote for reviewing  )


	7. A few gray hairs and a few discoveries

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 7: A few gray hairs and a few discoveries.

The sky had been dark for several hours before he finally returned to the castle. Severus had been on a reconnaissance mission, spying on a couple of Deatheaters at Albus' request. Even with Voldemort gone, it was still necessary to trace the movements of his followers. Severus entered his rooms and showered, deciding to check on Minerva despite the lateness of the hour.

He whispered the password and entered her rooms, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. Minerva was pacing the room, holding the baby and attempting to quiet her. The infant would not stop crying. Minerva looked up at Severus as he entered.

"How did it go?" she asked.

He noted he exhaustion in her voice. "Fine. Now tell me, why you two are up at this undignified hour?"

She noticed his evasive answer and decided that what he did not want to tell her was his business. She rubbed the shrieking child's back. "It's normal for babies at this age to wake up in the middle of the night and eat. She is almost a month old now. I woke with her and I've fed her, changed her and I ran out of lullabies ten minutes ago. She won't stop crying and I'm too tired to devise any other plans."

"Why don't you at least sit down for a moment and hand her to me?" he offered.

"Alright." She handed the squirming baby to him and he held her close to his chest.

Minerva stared in surprise as the infant ceased crying almost immediately. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking down at Livie.

Minerva thought for a moment. "I have heard that children can sense when adults are upset. She probably sensed that I was frazzled and you were not. What I need is a few hours of uninterrupted sleep," she relayed yawning.

The small bundle seemed to stare back at him inquisitively. "I still have my evening rounds to make through the castle. Would it be alright if I took her with me? It might give you the extra sleep you need."

"I don't know…" she trailed off, worrying. She blinked and her eyelids felt like sinking ships. "On second thought go ahead, and be careful."

He left her resting on the couch and took the baby with him, wrapping his arms around her securely. As he wandered through the eerily dark corridors, with his wand lit, he would occasionally look into the infant's eyes. The girl would watch him, but not cry or squirm. He smiled at the girl.

"I don't see how you can find me so comforting. I'm an ex-Deatheater and probably the worst person to befriend in this entire castle. It's almost as if you know something I don't," he told her.

When he returned to Minerva's rooms, he found her curled up at one end of the couch, much like a cat, sound asleep. Minerva had used magic to manipulate the walls, creating an extra room for her daughter, which contained her crib. He placed the baby in her crib and carried Minerva to her bed, being careful not to wake her. He covered her with the blankets and then walked back into the sitting room. He decided to spend the night on the couch in case the baby should wake again and Minerva was too tired to hear the sound.

Minerva woke to the sun filtering in through her window. She looked at her surroundings and wondered how she hand ended up in her bed. Grabbing a robe, she left her room to check on the baby. She smiled with relief, noticing that the child was still asleep. Then she slapped her forehead, feeling embarrassed for having left the infant with Severus and not having been awake when he returned. She walked out to her sitting room to prepare a small breakfast and abruptly stopped when she noticed Severus sleeping on her couch.

She walked over to him and smiled when she noticed he was snoring. She knelt down next to the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Severus."

He slowly opened his eyes and grinned broadly when he spotted her. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Minerva laughed softly. "Yes, and I cannot thank you enough for the extra sleep," she paused and realized something. "You put me to bed, didn't you? You had to have because I don't remember going to bed."

He nodded. "Yes, I did. She gave me no trouble at all and when we returned, you looked too peaceful to disturb."

"Would you like a little breakfast?" she offered. He sat up and stretched, hearing his shoulders and neck crack.

"Actually, I believe I'd like a few new joints," he commented wryly.

She laughed. "When you spend the night on a couch, you are bound to wake up feeling stiff."

"The only thing worse than falling asleep on a couch would be falling asleep in a chair," he relayed.

"So you've dozed off in staff meetings too?" she teased.

He laughed. "I suppose we all have, though this next one should be very interesting." She nodded and looked in the direction of the bedroom as the baby began to wake.

A week later Severus and Minerva were seated in the staffroom as the rest of the faculty piled in. They could see that Minerva was holding something close to her, but they could not tell what it was. Severus had already spoken to Albus in December, only mentioning that Minerva was ill and required a substitute. Now everyone would learn why.

Albus entered with Eudora and walked to the center of the room as she took her seat. "Before I bring this meeting to order, I believe Professor McGonagall has an announcement to make. If you would proceed, Minerva."

She glanced at Severus, who nodded and then they both stood. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to draw out a little Gryffindor courage. Moving her robes aside enough, the faculty stared in curiosity at the sleepy infant she held. "I have someone I would like you all to meet. This is Olivia Alice McGonagall, my daughter."

The room was deathly quiet. Several people, including Eudora, had to make an enormous effort to close their mouths. "When did all this come about?" Albus finally asked.

Minerva was glad someone had broken the silence. "She was born on December 1st and she is also the reason I require a substitute for a while longer."

Eudora recovered her voice, but still appeared genuinely shocked. "And who is this child's father?"

All eyes gravitated to Severus as he threw up his hands in defense. Minerva sighed. "That question is a wee bit difficult to explain. It was all Ferris Longbottom's fault. The whole situation started because the boy accidentally dropped a potion on me. Apparently a fertility potion and a sleeping draught are next to each other in the potions text book. The potion was activated by touch and the evening I was covered in it, I do not recall whom I ran into."

As she grew increasingly nervous, the child began to wake and squirm in her arms. "Excuse me," she stated as she left the staffroom to quiet the baby.

Minerva had no sooner left the room when the other professors began to gossip. "What was she thinking? How does she expect to raise that child? Anyone could be the father, doesn't she realize how dangerous that is? She's out of her mind. She's in way over her head. I can't believe-"

"Would you all shut your blasted mouths and think with your heads for a moment?" Severus interrupted, tired of the gossip. "How dare you try to pass judgment on her for an accident! It was not as if she had a scandalous love affair: she had a child due to a potions accident."

Flitwick spoke up. "I agree with Professor Snape. We shouldn't shun her for an accident. I've seen this particular textbook. It could have happened to anyone because of how the potions are arranged."

"Then what is to be done about the child's education and upbringing? Do you suggest that we take turns in watching her between our class breaks and share in educating her when she is older?" Madame Hooch inquired.

"That sounds like a fine idea," he commented. He looked each staff member in the eyes. "Now when Minerva returns, you are to treat her with the respect she deserves."

The faculty collectively nodded and Minerva came back shortly. To her surprise, the female professors surrounded her and fawned over her daughter, saying how cute she was. Minerva sat down and Albus continued the meeting. "Since we are beginning a new school year, we must discuss budgets for the various departments. Does anyone have any particular requests regarding funds or resources?"

Severus cleared his throat. "The Potions department would like money for new text books."

All of the faculty members simultaneously called out, "Granted."

The first week of September arrived, and a slight autumn breeze seemed to bring the students. Severus had finished his classes and had taken four-year-old Livie for walk near the lake. He had not planned to stay long because the two had a surprise for Minerva. Livie had grown into a charming girl with shamrock-green eyes and hair as black as obsidian. The two stopped walking fifty yards from the water to sit and enjoy the day. Livie had already seated herself and seemed to disappear behind a bush when two second-year students approached Severus.

"Professor Snape," they began timidly, "we- we wanted to ask you- we wanted to ask-"

"Would you stop your stuttering and get on with it?" Severus barked at them.

While they explained their failure to find a particular herb, Livie noticed two girls floating on the water atop a raft. She scampered toward them as the raft drifted to the shore. Figuring her to be someone's niece, they thought it would be cute to bring Livie with them. The little girl squealed with excitement and left her shoes on shore when the older girls invited her to join them. It would have worked if Livie had not wanted to sit on the edge. As they used paddles to push themselves around the lake, Livie decided to dangle her shoeless feet in the water.

Still talking with the boys, Severus observed a small splash out of the corner of his eye. It took him less than a second to realize that Livie had wandered off. He brook into a dead run, heading toward the lake. Plunging in, he reached the raft and dove down to find the little girl. Almost immediately he was able to grab hold of her. Though she did not know how to swim, she had been squirming enough in the water to stay afloat. Holding her with one arm, he swam back to shore and then walked out of the lake.

He brought her over to a bench and sat her on his lap. Tearing his eyes from her momentarily, he realized they had attracted a small crowd. "Go on back to whatever you were doing. Haven't you ever seen a person go into the lake fully clothed before?" he growled.

The students left and he turned his attention back to Livie. She looked up at him with a worried look. "Are you alright, Poppet?" he asked her and she nodded in response. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Don't you ever go into, over to or even around that lake until you learn how to swim. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, more gruffly than he had intended to.

She sniffed. "Yes. I won't go near the lake until I can swim. And I'm sorry," she sobbed into his already soaked robes.

"Hush now. I'm not upset with you; I was just very worried. Livie, you do not know how much you mean to your mother and I. If anything happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. We love you, Poppet," he told her, stroking her hair.

She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

He grinned broadly. "Now that we've settled that, it's time to use a drying spell. If we come back dripping wet, your mother will throw a fit." _As if she's not going to throw one when she finds out about this situation_, he added mentally.

After they were dry they walked back to the castle hand in hand. When they reached Minerva's rooms, she was waiting for them with her hands on her hips. Livie looked up at Severus. "You want to tell her or do you want me to?" she whispered.

Not taking his eyes from Minerva, he told Livie, "I'll speak with her. You go on to your room for a while."

Once Live had left, Minerva spoke. "I heard an interesting rumor today, about a little girl who fell into the lake, and a professor who made a fifty-yard dash to fish her out."

By Minerva's tone he knew he was in trouble. "She ended up on a raft with a couple students while my back was turned for only a few seconds. Then she slipped off and I quickly pulled her out of the lake."

Minerva's Scottish temper had flared up. "What were you thinking? She could have drowned!"

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. "It was an accident, and she's fine. And you don't need to go lecturing her either."

She glared at him over the top of her glasses and for a moment he felt as though he was back in school. "She is _my_ daughter and I will lecture her if I choose!"

The glare he dealt in return countered hers. "I took care of it. She knows not to return to the lake unless she knows how to swim. You and I have already discussed her upbringing. She is your daughter, but you agreed I would be her godfather and help in any way I could. She has already been through enough and I don't think having her mother upset with her would do any good at the moment," he told her rationally.

She sighed when she had calmed down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I was just so terribly worried. I need to remember that she is only four and I should not expect the same behaviour of her that I expect of my students, nor should I expect you to have eyes in the back of your head. I'm sorry and-" she trailed off, feeling his outer robes between her fingers.

He could not read the curious expression on her face. "What is it?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Whatever drying spell you must have used was obsolete because your outer robes are still damp."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Now, so are yours."

They were both laughing as she wiggled her way out of his embrace. "Sometimes you're a blackguard."

He stopped laughing and met her eyes. "Am I forgiven though?"

"Yes. I should be thanking you for what you did instead of scolding you," she conveyed, leaning forward and brushing her lips with his.

After returning the kiss, he spoke. "Livie and I have something to show you."

She released him. "Go on then."

Severus called for Livie to come out of her room as he picked up a book from the coffee table. When she walked over to him, he handed her the book and opened it to a particular page. Minerva watched the child with interest as she began to read.

"The frog told the girl the he wasn't a prince. He was just a talking frog, but she kissed him anyway." Live continued to read the story until Minerva spoke.

"You can read? Livie, when did you learn this?" her mother asked with a broad grin.

Live smiled at Severus and he nodded. "Uncle Sevrus taught me."

Minerva stepped toward Severus. "Did he now? Livie, how do you think we ought to reward him?"

He raised an eyebrow as Minerva smirked. Livie giggled and piped up, "Mummy, let him stay for dinner."

"I'll stay on one condition," he mentioned, "that you find me a better drying spell before I become a salamander from this wet robe."

Minerva sat in her chair grading essays from the first-years. September had come and gone so quickly that she could hardly believe it was already the second weekend in October. Severus had seated himself on the couch and Livie looked for something with which to occupy her time. They had just finished breakfast and the now six-year-old girl had become bored. Walking around the room, she spotted an extra cauldron and went into the kitchen to gather a few pots.

Severus watched Livie with interest as she then brought out a few stuffed animals and set them by each pot. Then she placed a small folding tray in front of her. She stood facing Severus while her stuffed animals faced her. Dashing off to the kitchen quickly, she returned with a carrot, a celery stick, a salt shaker, an orange, and a wooden spoon.

"Livie, what are you up to?" Severus inquired.

She giggled. "I'm going to pretend to be you. Do you want to see, Uncle Sevrus?"

He smiled. "Alright, Poppet."

Minerva overheard the exchange and glanced up from her essays to watch as well. Livie lifted up the carrot and the salt. "Class, today we will be making…," she paused and thought for a moment, "Floo Powder!" She looked out at the stuffed animal class and then back at her ingredients. Then she set the salt down and hit the tray with her fist. "One of you borrowed my herbs with out asking! I'm making you all copy down page seventy-five in your notes and all of you owe me an essay on the uses of Floo Powder if someone doesn't admit to taking the herbs soon!" She looked at all of her animals and then pointed to the tan stuffed dog. "Foster! You have detention for taking herbs without asking." She reached out and tipped over two of her animals' pots and then went back to her position as the professor. "Longbottom!" she called out to the chestnut-brown bear, shaking her finger. "Stop blowing things up!" she added. Then she turned to the cream-coloured rabbit. "Moat, stop helping him blow things up! Detention for both of you!"

Severus chuckled heartily. Her actions were an exaggeration, but a good performance. Minerva laughed also, but as she watched Livie's movements and facial expressions, the laughed ceased. It was in the way she squinted her eyes when pretending to be mad, it was in her quick movements, it was in her hands. _Oh bugger! Why did I not see this sooner? She is Severus' daughter. She has his expressions, his hands. I don't think he sees it, but I should tell him. Can I? What if the followers of You-Know-Who find out he has a daughter and use it against him, endangering them both? I can't risk that. I'll just have to tell him later_, she thought to herself.

Livie had ended her performance and taken a bow. Severus clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo! Well-done! Someday you'll be an excellent actress."

The girl giggled and shook her head. "Actually, I'm going to teach potions when you retire."

Minerva had decided to join them so they would not think anything was wrong. She had heard the conversation and was laughing along with Severus. "And why wouldn't you want my class?"

"Teaching your class doesn't look like as much fun. Uncle Sevrus gets to yell more," Livie explained rationally, causing the adults to laugh more.

When Livie left to read in her room, Severus turned to Minerva. "I have a feeling she will thoroughly enjoy school when she starts."

She nodded. "Yes, and she's off to a head start with what you and I have given her to read, but she still has quite a while. Harry Potter will enter Hogwarts before she does."

"Potter, James Potter's son will arrive in the fall term of next year. Then it'll be a long seven years before we're rid of him," he grumbled.

(my thanks to MoroTheWolfGod, Quill of Minerva, Lizella, TartanLioness, Morgana-Alex, Clove, and Empress Andromeda for reviewing  )


	8. The Potter years begin

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine. I apologize for the delay in posting this, life and exams decided to intervene.

Chapter 8: The Potter years begin.

Livie watched the sorting hat ceremony with fascination. This was the first year her mother had allowed her to attend. She stood off to the side and looked at the nervous first-years making their way to the platform.

She observed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were placed into their houses. Draco seems cold and sneaky while Ron looks worried and Hermione seems to accept things. But Harry, he's a bit of a puzzle, Livie thought as she evaluated them. She decided to keep a close eye on the three in Gryffindor because they struck her curiosity.

A few days later Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking toward their dormitory when they heard someone's light footsteps behind them. They stopped and listened. "Hello, I'm Livie; that's short for Olivia," said a small perky voice behind them.

They wheeled around to find a spirited young girl with obsidian-black hair and shamrock-green eyes. Harry spoke first. "Hello, I'm Harry, this is Ron, and this is Hermione," he told her, pointing to the others. "What house are you in?"

She thought for a moment. "I suppose I'm in Mum's house for now."

"Weren't you sorted?" Ron asked.

Livie shook her head. "I'm not a student yet; I'm only seven, but later this year I'll be eight," she replied.

"And who is your mum?" Hermione inquired.

"Professor McGonagall," Livie answered frankly.

The other three stared at her with surprise. "If Professor McGonagall is your mum," Ron began, "who is your dad?"

Livie shrugged. "I don't have one. I just have a mum."

Hermione looked at her questioningly. "But that's impossible. Everyone comes from a mum and a dad, even if both of them are dead now."

"What sorts of things does a dad do for you?" Livie asked.

Ron spoke. "A dad reads to you, teaches you things, keeps you safe, and tries to help you."

"A dad helps you with your homework and laughs at your jokes when no one else will," Hermione added.

Livie's eyes opened wide with comprehension. "Oh, I understand now. You have dads to do those things for you, but Uncle Sevrus does the same things for me."

The three Gryffindors stared at her as if she had announced that she was traveling to Mars. "'Uncle Severus?' Snape is your uncle? How's that possible?" Ron inquired.

"I suppose he's what you would call a godfather." Livie looked behind her and spotted Severus. "I have to go." She walked over to him and they headed down another corridor.

"Bloody Hell! Snape's her uncle!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked after the two and was surprised at the familiarity between them. "There's something odd about all this," she commented as they continued walking.

Having caught up with Severus, Livie was eager to tell him about whom she had met. He listened, but his disapproval was apparent. "Livie, I'd prefer it if you would refrain from spending time with those three," Severus conveyed.

"But why?" she questioned.

"Those three will find themselves in a great deal of mischief and I'd rather not have you mixed up with them," he explained. Livie nodded, but was not satisfied with his opinion that day, her own stubbornness beginning to develop.

That year on Halloween, her stubbornness was put to the test after The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor entered the room. Professor Quirrel warned them about a troll and Minerva walked over to where Livie was seated. "I want you to go straight home and stay there."

Livie nodded and left the Great Hall, intending to do what had been asked of her, but then she noticed Ron and Harry turn around from the Gryffindors. She decided to follow them at a distance, not bothering to ponder the possible consequences.

Severus ended up in the girls' bathroom with the other teachers, finding the troll to be knocked out. After everything had been settled and Hermione Granger had explained the situation, everyone filed out. Minerva pulled Severus aside and they walked down the corridor at a slower pace.

"Where have you been and what on earth happened to your leg?" she questioned in a sharp whisper.

He tried to ignore the pain and formulate an answer. "Quirrel can't be trusted. He's the one who let that blasted thing in the castle. I tried to follow him, but Hagrid's pet decided I looked like an interesting appetizer," he grumbled.

Minerva shook her head in disbelieve. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor causing trouble, of all the problems to have, Quirrel ends up as a questionable character. Quirrel of all people! That man can't even stomach _warning_ people about a troll, let alone _stopping_ one," she paused when she noticed that Severus was trying not to limp. "You really should have that leg looked at."

"I'll take care of it later," he said through clenched teeth. Then the movement of something small and dark caught his eye as it dashed down another hallway. He stopped walking and pulled Minerva's sleeve. "Where's Livie?"

"Livie is fine. She's where I wish I was, asleep at home. Why?" she asked.

"I think you had better check on that. Someone was watching us," he explained.

Livie had not meant to be seen as she crept along in the shadows, following Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She had managed to remain hidden until Minerva and Severus had walked by. He turned in her direction and she was certain she had been spotted. She ran back the rooms she knew as home and crawled in her bed, forgetting to change into her pajamas.

Minerva and Severus arrived not long after Livie and walked to her room see if she was there. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the girl in bed. "I told you, she is right here."

Severus shook his head. "I do not think that all as it seems," he whispered.

Just as she was about to enter the room, Minerva tripped over a few of Livie's books. "Livie, could you come here and pick up your books please?" she called out softly in case her daughter had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Mum," Livie answered. To Minerva's surprise, the girl slipped out of the bed wearing her day clothes. She stared at the girl, wide-eyed as her Scottish temper began to brew. Minerva waited until the girl had placed the books on the shelf before she spoke.

"Olivia Alice McGonagall! I cannot believe you went out after I specifically told you not to! You deliberately disobeyed me and don't you deny it! Young lady, how could you do something so blatantly dangerous? You are grounded for the next two months!" Minerva lectured.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I promise I won't sneak out again," Livie sniffed. Then she shot a questioning glance at Severus.

His eyes met hers and without words he seemed to understand what she was asking. "Livie," he began calmly, "do you know why what you did was dangerous?"

"Was it because of the troll?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Trolls are very dangerous and we did not want you to be harmed. Had you been trailing too closely behind Potter and those other two students, you might have gotten hurt. We give you rules to keep you safe," he relayed.

"Okay," Livie responded.

Minerva walked over and hugged her. "Goodnight, Livie, off to bed."

Severus also hugged the girl. "Sleep well, Poppet."

"Goodnight," Livie said as the two adults left her.

Minerva spoke once they were in the sitting room. "How is it that the man who spends all day scaring the living daylights out of his students has better parenting tactics than I do?"

He chuckled. "Students who spend the day confusing and mixing up potions like both Ferris and Neville Longbottom, or who simply do not pay attention are very different from the girl I've helped to raise."

She sat down on the couch and sighed. "Tonight has been exhausting..." she trailed off, hearing him gasp in pain through his teeth. "Why don't you have Poppy take a look at your leg?"

"I'll take care of it myself," he told her a he sank down into a chair. "I could use a good stiff drink."

She smirked. "I could use a game of chess."

He raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Why don't we compromise? I'll get a bottle of brandy and you find the chess set."

She nodded and set up the pieces as he went off to his rooms and took care of his wound with a little magic and a few potions. On his return, he poured them each a small glass of brandy. Conversation did not begin until the middle of the game.

"Potter and his friends are a bad influence. If tonight is any indication of the mischief they'll get into, I don't want Livie anywhere near them. Bishop to e5."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And what is wrong with them? Rook to c4."

"First of all, Potter is exactly like his father: and arrogant troublemaker. Secondly, they're Gryffindors. Bishop to f4," he grumbled as he took another sip of brandy.

"What is wrong with being a Gryffindor? Pawn to d3," she argued, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing, I suppose. I just don't think she ought to follow Potter around. Pawn to a5," he relayed.

"He almost ended up in Slytherin. Rook to h4," she said with disgust. Then she glanced over at Severus and blushed, having temporarily forgotten which house he belonged to.

He took a gulp of brandy, watching as the rook pulverized his knight, which he had once again forgotten about. "And what if Livie ends up in Slytherin? Pawn to e6."

"You'll look after her, just as I would if she came to Gryffindor. Knight to f4," she stated, watching as the knight annihilated the bishop. He sighed, knowing that the evening's game was not his.

Minerva had won the game and called out "Checkmate" before she took a final sip of her third glass of brandy. She suddenly jumped when she felt something touch her left foot. She dealt Severus a scolding look over the top of her glasses. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I moved my leg because my knee was acting up and I accidentally brushed your foot," he explained. "What on earth did you think I was doing?"

Her cheeks turned a crimson shade and she moved the bottle of brandy from the table to the kitchen counter. "I think three glasses of brandy is my limit."

"Tipsy, Minerva? I don't think I have ever met a Scotsman or Scotswoman who couldn't hold his or her liquor," he told her chuckling.

She steadied herself against the counter. "You shouldn't make such generalities."

He walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin. "I should probably be going. If any other strange creatures should come thundering by-"

"I'll direct them to Quirrel in the hope that the man has finally found himself a backbone," she finished.

He nodded. "Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Severus," she whispered. He kissed her warmly before leaving.

A few months later Minerva found herself listening to the pouring rain while patrolling the castle. She gazed at the window, watching the rain saturate the grounds. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "For someone making rounds, you seem a little distracted," Severus told her.

"I've been worried about you. Livie was upset that you weren't at dinner and she's going to reach an age one day when telling her you're off to teaching seminars is not going to work," she expressed. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Things went smoothly. Regarding Livie, when she no longer wants to believe the seminar story, I'll find a way to explain things to her without telling her anything that would put her in harm's way. Thank goodness I have a few years to figure out just how to do that. Now what have you been up to?"

She smiled wryly at his typically evasive answer. "I was just watching the rain and thinking of how many students I have seen over the last few days who seem to have nothing better to do than become soaking wet while snogging themselves senseless."

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist, still standing next to her. "That would be a peculiar thing to do in the rain. Why would people stand around getting drenched when an unoccupied hallway would suffice?" He kissed her jaw line and she turned to face him.

"You're being a scoundrel again," she teased before kissing him gently.

"Perhaps we ought to go on rounds together more often," he suggested as their lips met again.

When the kiss ended, she eyed him incredulously. "We'd never get anything done." Suddenly that thought did not matter as much as it could have and she kissed him soundly.

The quiet atmosphere of the corridor was abruptly broken by a voice. "I've seen students late for class, a number of bad pranks, a few good ones, and even a loose pet, but it's been quite a while since I've seen two teachers snogging."

Minerva's cheeks blushed a shade of candy-apple-red as she faced the talking portrait of a former professor. "We weren't snogging!"

"You weren't _yet_," said a sassy painting of a woman in a Victorian dress.

They could hear someone sauntering down the hall in old boots, probably carrying a broom. "Filch is coming!" a portrait of thirteenth century knight told them.

"We should find someplace to hide. I don't know how we'll explain to him why we're making rounds together," Severus suggested.

"We could just tell him the truth, that we bumped into each other," she pointed out.

"I'd rather not explain myself to him if I can help it," he remarked.

"The closet's over there!" the portrait of another former professor mentioned.

Severus and Minerva darted into the closet and shut the door. Not two minutes later, Argus Filch walked by and stopped at the door. "Alright, I know you're in there. I suspect you're a couple of fourth-years who decided to be out past curfew. Couldn't ya come up with a more original place to hide? I'm going to open the door in five minutes, so quit snogging before I open the door. Wait 'till I find Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall and tell them about this. I can only imagine what kind of detention they'll want to give ya!"

Both of the professors had to cover their mouths to suppress their laughter at Filch's threatening to tell them about who he thought he found. Severus pulled the string on the light bulb. "It would seem that the closet idea backfired. Minerva, turn yourself into a cat and walk over toward that lower shelf. I have an idea."

"So much for not speaking to Filch," she stated wryly, becoming her animagus form.

Then he opened the door and met Filch's annoyed stare. The custodian spoke first, looking past him to see Minerva as a cat. "Well, Professors Snape and McGonagall, what would you be doin' hiding in this closet?"

Severus glanced back at Minerva and then returned his attention to Filch. "I was in need of Casio's Cauldron Cleaner and Professor McGonagall is checking the lower shelves in her animagus form. I'd do it myself but I have bad knees."

Filch shook his head in disgust and reached out to a shelf at eye-level, removing a bottle. "I think this is what ya wanted. I also think ya ought to get yourself a pair of glasses, Professor Snape," he stated, handing Severus the bottle.

"It seems we are finished here. Come along, Minerva, and we shall finish our rounds. Thank you, Filch," Severus remarked as Minerva transformed back into a human and Filch continued his stake-out of the halls.

As Severus and Minerva walked away from the custodian, they heard him talking to his cat. "Somethin' fishy is goin' on here."

They breathed sighs of relief once Filch was out of hearing range. "The only people more nosy than that man are Potter and his friends," Severus complained.

"Be that as it may, I don't think you're going to keep Livie away from Potter, Granger, or Weasley. She seems to have inherited by stubbornness," Minerva mentioned wryly. _She probably has your stubbornness too_, she added mentally.

He sighed in defeat. "I just hope that next year they find themselves in less trouble. The last thing I want is for Livie to be dragged into their messes."

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, MoroTheWolfGod, Lady of the Twilight Wood, Morgana-Alex, Pickledishkiller, Clove, for reviewing; btw I apologize for using months to convey year transitions in the previous chapter; the months mentioned when Livie is four and then six are from different years  )


	9. What remains to be seen

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 9: What remains to be seen.

Any hope for less trouble during the next school term proved to be false. Something sinister had petrified the first-year reporter. Minerva sighed heavily as she sank down into her chair, holding her teacup. "Severus, what are we going to do? How can we protect the students against something we can't see?"

He sat across from her, taking a sip of his tea. "We'll just have to do our best. I wish I had more insight to offer you on who might be the heir of Slytherin."

"If we don't find a way to stop this mess, we'll have to shut down the school before someone gets killed again!" she exclaimed.

He eyed her strangely. "What do you mean 'again?'"

She finished her tea and set the cup down on the coffee table. "You remember Moaning Myrtle? She was a casualty of that _thing_ the last time this happened."

He turned and glanced at the clock. "We should patrol the castle soon. I just hope your Gryffindors can stay out of trouble and ignore their curiosity to follow strange things," he added snidely.

"I have no doubt that we could very well find them wandering about. I wish Albus hadn't been suspended. In times like these we need every spare wand we can find," she stated as she rose.

"With the exception of that numbskull Guilderoy Lockhart. That man couldn't stop a broom in midair, let alone actually defend the school," he commented sardonically.

She chuckled. "I know, but he's what we have for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the moment."

When Severus bristled, Minerva remembered that he had wanted the job. "I'm sorry Albus never gave you the position, but we've got more things to worry about now than a few occupational disappointments," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Alright. Let's go then."

A few days later Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneaked down the hall as Harry tried to follow the raspy voice. He stopped abruptly and someone crashed into them. They all wheeled around to find Livie standing up from where she had fallen. Hermione walked over to her.

"You shouldn't be here. What if your mum finds you?" the older girl pointed out.

"I have very good hearing and I'm not afraid of anything because the three of you have your wands," she replied rationally.

They all looked at each other. "You put too much confidence in us. We honestly can't guarantee your safety," Ron tried to explain.

Livie crossed her arms and took on an expression that the other three attributed to her mother. "The longer we stand here talking about this, the more susceptible we are to trouble. Let us keep moving."

They nodded and continued their search. When they rounded a corner another message was written on the wall, a warning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the message, but Livie had noticed what they had failed to: the person lying on the ground next to the message.

Minerva lay face down on the castle floor, stretched out a few feet from the wall. Livie clasped her mouth with both hands, attempting to muffle her scream. Hearing her, the other three turned around. "What's the matter with-" Ron began until he saw the body.

He and Harry bent down to inspect the professor while Hermione tried to comfort Livie. "She's not dead, just petrified," Harry reassured them.

Hermione sighed with relief, but Livie began to sob. "What does that mean? She looks dead!"

"It's like she's asleep, or scared stiff. We just don't know how to revive her," Harry relayed.

Livie was about to comment when she heard footsteps. Moving away from Hermione, she turned to see Severus and ran toward him. He had been doing his usual duty patrolling the halls and almost expected to see the other three, but he had not expected Livie. Stiff as his knees were, he got down to her level when she reached him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Poppet, what are you doing here? You've been told not to sneak out like this. You'll most likely be grounded again," he explained frankly.

She sobbed into his robes. "I know, and I'm sorry, but we've got a bigger problem right now. Something's very wrong with mum."

Severus looked past her to the form on the ground. He gasped and grabbed Livie's hand as he sauntered toward the body. On the inside he felt as if his intestines were slowly being yanked out. _I can't lose control in front of them_, he thought. "Minerva, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked in a whisper.

He bent down and upon inspecting her condition, he noticed that she held a broken compact in one hand; the glass from the mirror it held was scattered on the floor. Then he noticed something protruding from her pocket. He removed a note and read it. Swearing under his breath, he shoved it into his pocket and turned back to the others. "You three will escort Livie to the Gryffindor Common Room and I shall retrieve her later. I will take Min-Professor McGonagall to the infirmary myself."

His tone had left no room for argument. He levitated Minerva to the infirmary and explained what had happened to Poppy. "This is curable, Severus," the medwitch told him as she left him alone with Minerva. Stroking her hair, he sighed heavily as he recalled the note:

"Dear Severus,

As you know, Albus has left us temporarily. Should anything unfortunate happen to me, I want you to take charge of the school. Livie should behave herself, she respects you greatly after all. You will also be in charge of my classes and my house. I do not expect to actually pass these duties onto you, but I do have to take precautions in the case that the worst should befall me.

Love,

Minerva"

"Why on earth did you put _me_ in charge? And why did you let yourself get petrified? We need you now more than ever!" he complained. But then his mood softened and he kissed her forehead. "You never did have good timing. I promise you I will do my best. And there are so many things I should tell you."

The following weeks were misery for both Severus and Livie. Having to manage the school, Potions classes, Transfiguration classes, and see that Livie was cared for, he was frightfully cranky except when spending time with Livie. The girl shut herself off from everyone and buried her nose in books, not knowing how to cope with the sudden absence of her mother.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed the shift in Livie's personality as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a book. Hermione walked over to the girl. "Livie, are you alright?"

Her eyes met Hermione's and the older girl realized that asking the question had been a mistake. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine!" she said with sarcasm. "Just go and leave me in peace!"

Hermione did the only thing she could think of and gave Livie a hug. "I know things aren't easy for you, but that's not a reason to be angry with your friends."

Livie nodded and sighed heavily. "You're right and I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"You wait, you wait and you keep reading," Hermione told her.

They felt sympathetic toward Livie and worried about her uncharacteristic behaviour, not understanding its origins. The following day in Potions class gave Hermione the answer. Severus was in a particularly dark mood when she asked him a question after class. He glared at her.

"Can't you see that I am busy! Miss Granger, just go and leave me in peace! I have far too many problems to sit here and answer silly questions!" he barked.

As she walked away, Hermione found Ron and Harry to speak with. "I think they're related somehow."

"Whom?" Ron asked.

"I think Snape and Livie are related. She gets mad the same way he does. She even looks like him somewhat," Hermione pointed out.

"I think that's loopy. She probably picked up on his behaviour because he's her godfather. Do you realize that there is no way Snape and McGonagall are related?" Ron commented.

"She didn't say that those two were related; she said Livie was related to Snape," Harry told him.

"But she looks like McGonagall! What are you suggesting, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

The girl sighed. "I suppose I'm suggesting that… maybe she does have a father. Maybe… maybe Snape helped raise her is because he_ is_ her father."

"'Mione, you've gone loopy! That's disgusting! Why doesn't she know then?" Ron expressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. I think it's terribly romantic and mysterious." Ron shuddered.

"Perhaps it's a secret that not even Snape knows," Harry surmised.

"It is possible, especially if magic was involved," Hermione added.

Ron shook his head. "Maybe Livie doesn't want to know. If Snape turned out to be my father, I certainly wouldn't want to know." The three laughed heartily and headed off to their rooms to study.

Hermione was the next person to be petrified, but the clues of the mirror and the page from the library book gave Harry and Ron the clues they needed. After Harry had defeated the basilisk and the mandrake potions were ready, Poppy called Livie into the infirmary as those that had been petrified were awakened. Livie sat next to Minerva and waited. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Her daughter smiled brightly and hugged her. _I wonder where Severus is_, Minerva thought. "I missed you, Mum. Uncle Sevrus missed you too. He's been teaching your classes and his."

Minerva nodded, now knowing the reason that Severus had not accompanied Livie. After learning from the girl what had become of the basilisk, she spoke. "This evening after the meal in the Great Hall, I need to visit my classroom and sort through some material. I want you to go back home after dinner and wait." Livie nodded, wondering what Severus' reaction would be when her mum walked into the Great Hall.

He picked at his food with his fork as Rubeus Hagrid was welcomed back and Hermione returned to her friends. Then Albus stood up and made one last announcement. "I would like to add that Professor McGonagall has also been restored to health."

On that statement Severus' head jerked up and he almost dropped his fork, watching as she walked to the head table. She quietly took her seat and everybody continued eating. After the meal, his eyes never left her as he watched her walk out of the door. He stood and decided to follow her.

He needed to reach her more than he needed to be anywhere else. She had gone directly to her classroom, has he had expected her to. _She's always taking care of her lessons_, he thought to himself. He followed her inside and she jumped when he closed the door.

"Severus, I wasn't expecting you to follow me," she stammered.

He reached out and cupped her face with one hand. "I was so worried about you. Having to look after the school, I have a whole new appreciation for your job. But there are a few other things I should have told you a long time ago. I-"

She placed her thumb over his mouth, feeling that if he revealed what was not said, she would feel compelled to tell him about his daughter. _I just can't tell him now. It's too dangerous_, she reasoned. "I know."

His other arm drifted to her back. "You know? If you know all that," he paused and leaned toward her, "then you know how much I need to do this." He kissed her passionately.

She was pressed up against the chalkboard ad the intensity of the kiss grew. Abruptly there was a knock at the door and they pulled away from each other slightly. "I should go and finish a few lessons for my classes," he remarked.

Smiling, she brushed chalk dust from his sleeve. "Will you drop by later for tea?"

He brushed his lips against hers. "Of course I will."

Standing off to the side as Minerva opened the door, he slid out when her guest entered. "Minerva, it's so nice to find you up and about again. I just wanted to tell you that the whole staff missed you, and that you have lots of mail," she explained, dropping a two-foot high bag on the floor.

"Thank you," Minerva stated. Eudora started to leave, but then stared at Minerva oddly.

"I see you have chalk dust on your back. Apparently someone else was glad to see you too." As she walked out the door she noticed Minerva blushing and added, "And I'll bet it was a certain Potions Master."

Minerva sighed and shook her head, grabbing the bag of letters and her teaching materials. She then headed for her rooms. Livie threw her arms around Minerva as she walked through the door. Severus was already there and handed her a cup of tea. The three sat together on the couch, Livie in between the two adults. They spent the remainder of the evening watching muggle movies. After Livie was sent to bed, Minerva and Severus stood at her door.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gave me a great deal to do in your absence. I only hope I haven't made too much of a mess of things."

She smiled. "No, I wouldn't have given you the responsibility if I did not think you could handle things. You did your best and that's all anyone could ever ask."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Severus," she replied. He cupped her chin with his other hand and kissed her soundly.

"One of these days I won't be able to leave," he mentioned wryly when he left.

She sighed and watched him go. _One of these days I won't be able to let you leave_, she realized before turning in for the evening.

(my thanks to MoroTheWolfGod, yote, TartanLioness, Quill of Minerva, Clove, Motet, and excessivelyperky for reviewing  )


	10. Ominous weather visits

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 10: Ominous weather visits.

In late August the stars sparkled like sequins in the sky as Severus and Minerva stood outside on her balcony. Livie had gone to bed and the two adults were enjoying the evening. "It's so quiet. Soon the school will be overrun with children again and peace will be difficult to come by," he mentioned wryly.

She chuckled and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued to look up at the stars. "I can't believe that Livie starts school this year. With all the excitement last year of Sirius Black's escape, the Dementors, and Peter Pettigrew resurfacing, I do hope that this year goes smoothly."

He sighed. "I don't think having an easy year is possible as long as Potter's here. And with Black popping up, our troubles are far from over."

When he spoke she noticed his acidic tone. "Severus, it's been years since the Marauders gave you trouble. I think it's time you let the dead rest, and also the past. You told me once that it wasn't my fault. Now I'm telling you that no matter who's at fault, you need to let this go."

Holding her securely, he nodded. "I know. It is difficult to get rid of so many years of bitterness though. Certain things don't disappear overnight."

"Then what really matters?" she asked softly as she turned around to face him.

He gave her a gentle kiss. "You and Livie are what matters to me now."

Minerva smiled. "How did she do on the placement tests?"

"She did quite well. She tested into level three of Transfiguration and level four of potions," he relayed.

"We expected that she would be ahead of the other first-years in a few subjects. I am glad that Albus agreed with us that she should be placed where she tests in order to be fair to the other first-years. They wouldn't be able to keep pace with her," she added.

"Yes. I wonder what house she will be placed in. I know you would prefer Gryffindor, but it isn't a certainty," he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow. "I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I should take her to Diagon Alley to find her school supplies first."

Minerva and Livie had accumulated most of their school supplies except for a wand as they headed to Olivander's. Livie watched her great-horned owl with interest as they walked along. She had decided to name him Cicero because she liked the name. As they entered Olivander's, Livie looked up at the old clerk and smiled.

He glanced at her and then at Minerva. "Ah, I was wondering when you would be by. Let's find out what wand would suit you." He grabbed a few boxes off the shelf containing simple oak wands. Livie tried one and a light bulb exploded.

"I'm terribly sorry-" she began. The clerk interrupted her.

"It wasn't the right wand for you. You should have seen the mess that young Harry Potter caused when he was looking for a wand."

She tried two more wands and neither suited her. Then the clerk did something that Livie found peculiar. He looked at Minerva with a deep scrutiny and then turned his attention to Livie. He studied her face and then examined her hands. "I think I know what you need," he told her as he walked back into the storage area.

The clerk removed a dusty box from a high shelf and returned to Livie. He removed and intricately carved black wand and let her test it. To her astonishment, there was a glow and the clerk smiled. "I thought so. You have more magical abilities than you probably realize. But you must be careful, such power can be used for evil as well as good," he explained.

Minerva paid for the wand. "Thank you, and I am sorry about the mess."

He nodded. "It's no trouble at all. But I will tell you this," he paused, thinking Livie was out of earshot, "the wand that chose her also chose her father. She has his hands."

Minerva quickly left and Livie decided not to comment, only having heard the part about her having the same wand as her father. The curious visit to the wand shop soon faded and gave way to the excitement of starting school. Time seemed to pass quickly and before Livie realized it, she found herself at the sorting hat ceremony.

Livie watched two first-years ahead of her as they were placed in houses. Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands almost shook with nervous anticipation. Both children in front of her placed into Ravenclaw. She waited until she heard her name.

"Olivia McGonagall," Minerva called, smiling as Livie stepped up to the platform. Livie glanced over at Severus and smiled when he nodded for her to proceed.

Minerva placed the ratty hat on Livie's head and they listened to what it said. "This is interesting. I see you want to go to Gryffindor to join a few friends. I see you have the courage and sense of daring for it. However, you also have mischief and a tendency to go where you want when you please. I sense a stubborn will. Oh, and a bad temper when provoked. You have the ability to be a very powerful witch, you know. What's wrong with Slytherin? Your father's from Slytherin," the hat informed her.

"My father? What do you know of my father?" Livie asked the hat. Minerva inwardly cringed, wishing that the hat would be less talkative.

"Your father has never been far away. You only _think_ that your last name is McGonagall, but all the answers you seek you will find in time," the hat told her quietly. "I think we should place this one in… Gryffindor!"

With a bright smile on her face, Livie hopped down from the stage to join Ron, Hermione, Harry, and also Ron's sister Ginny. "It's nice to be able to welcome you to Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"I'm glad to finally be joining you," Livie remarked. "I hope you don't mind a first-year tagging along on some of your adventures.

They laughed. "You'd probably come with us if we told you not to. We like your company," Harry told her.

After the children went off to their dormitories Minerva and Severus met for tea in her rooms. He watched as she sipped her tea and stared at nothing in particular. "Minerva?"

She set her teacup aside and looked up to face him. "Hmm? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He stood and walked over to where she sat on the couch. Setting his cup on the coffee table, he took her hands in his. "You miss her, don't you?"

She sighed and nodded sadly. "Terribly. It is far too quiet without her. I knew this day would come but…" she trailed off as her eyes began to water.

"I know. I miss her too. They'll look after her and, most importantly, she knows that she can come home if she needs to," he attempted to reassure Minerva.

Slowly a small smile found its way to her face. "I know what we should do."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"You and I can return to our midnight chess matches," she said with a smirk.

Chuckling, he leaned toward her and kissed her warmly. "That sounds reasonable."

Livie was too excited to miss anyone as she followed the others to the dormitories. Much to her delight, when they reached the dormitories she learned she would share a room with Hermione and Ginny.

"I wonder if we have any classes together," Ginny said to Livie as they unpacked their belongings.

"We're probably in the same Transfiguration class," Livie replied.

The other girls raised their eyebrows. "You were placed in third-year Transfigurations?" Hermione inquired.

Livie nodded. "Yes. I've also been placed in fourth-year Potions. It's because of all the reading I've done growing up here, I suppose."

Ginny wandered over to the great-horned owl. "Livie, I love your owl. What's her name?"

"_His_ name is Cicero," Livie corrected.

"I like it. The name seems to suit him," Ginny stated.

"Are you looking forward to your first day?" Hermione asked Livie.

The girl smiled brightly. "Most definitely. I can't wait to see what we learn in Potions."

Hermione stopped sorting through her books and faced Livie. "I hope you realize that Professor Snape the teacher is different than Professor Snape your godfather."

Livie laughed. "Of course I know that! I noticed it when I was six. I think it'll be more challenging for him and Mum not to call me by my first name."

She woke and dressed quickly, enthusiastic to begin her classes. When it was time for Transfiguration she sat next to Ginny. Livie enjoyed the class and was even allowed to participate in a few demonstrations. At one point Minerva smiled at her. Livie and Ginny giggled as they tried to turn a cup into a spider. The creature scurried off the desk and Livie stopped it by changing it into a rock.

Finally Livie entered the Potions classroom. Keeping in mind what Hermione had said, she quietly found her seat and watched Severus for further instructions. Having the Gryffindors with the Slytherins, there was a solid divide in the room. Livie had seated herself next to Hermione. Severus spotted Livie before he began speaking. Though he only glanced at her, their eyes met long enough for acknowledgment.

"Before we begin, you have an addition to the class. L-Miss McGonagall has shown talent in the area of Potions and will be joining this fourth-year class," he paused as everyone turned and stared at Livie. "Now, can anyone tell me the first five ingredients to a revivification elixir?"

To everyone's surprise, Livie raised her hand before Hermione. Severus tried not to appear impressed. "Miss Granger, it would seem that you have some competition. Miss McGonagall, you may proceed."

Livie recited the ingredients and he nodded with approval. "Very good. Today we will be discussing the properties of the elixir."

When the class ended, Livie wandered up to Severus' desk. "Unc-Professor Snape," she began, "I'd like to work on an independent project. I thought that the memory retrieval potion looked interesting."

Seeing no other students in the room, he was at liberty to smile at her. "Of course, Poppet. Why don't you work on it Friday afternoon? I'll just work at my desk here, should you need any help."

"Thank you," she called out, dashing out of the door.

Friday she sat on a stool with her cauldron in front of her and the ingredients on the table. The book was open to the correct page she read over the list again to see that all the ingredients were there. As she began working on the potion, Severus watched her with interest. She was focused and quiet as she added a few ingredients. There was something familiar about the way she was concentrating, but he could not define exactly what it was. Then the light she was using caught her profile as she bent over her work.

There was something about the profile he knew quite well. What grabbed his attention more than anything else were her hands. He watched her, then he looked down at his own hands and back to her. _Minerva should have told me. I can't believe she kept this to herself_, he thought as his frustration grew, having discovered the truth for himself. When Livie had finished, he saw that the potion was correct and she headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room while he dashed off in an irate mood to Minerva's office.

Knee-deep in reading essays from her fifth-year Transfiguration students, Minerva almost gasped in shock as her office door opened with such force that it hit the wall. She looked up to see a very angry Severus and all the colour drained from her face under his scrutiny. He marched over to her desk and stopped directly in front of her.

"Why didn't you bloody tell me?" he demanded.

She stood and furrowed her brow. "What are you referring to?"

Suddenly she realized why he was there and realized that she had said the wrong thing. He hit the desk with his fist and she jumped. "She has my profile! All this time and you didn't tell me! How long have you known? Don't tell me you don't know what I am referring to. I don't want any more lies from you. I finally noticed the resemblances as she was working on a potion. She has my hands!"

Minerva swallowed hard, knowing that she had evoked his wrath. However, she allowed her stubbornness to overrule her feelings of guilt. "How dare you barge into my office like that! For all you know I could have been talking with a student!" she shouted back.

"I want to know why you, a Gryffindor, couldn't find the courage to tell me that she is my daughter! Did you think I wouldn't help you if I knew? Haven't I proved myself to you by now? Haven't I always been there? When did you intend to tell me, when she bloody graduates?" he bellowed.

She tried to justify herself. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if the Deatheaters found out, they would use it against you and both of you would be harmed! I wanted to wait until it was safe!"

His fist contacted with the desk again. "I told you never to shelter me! I could have handled this! What you have done was astoundingly selfish because you not only denied me the truth, but you allowed your own daughter to think that she didn't have a father! What gives you the right to do that to her? Doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Get out! I'm not going to discuss this right now!" she snapped.

He took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. When he looked back to her, she saw not only the anger in his eyes, but also the sadness. "If you're not going to discuss this now, then I have nothing else to speak with you about," he said quietly as he stormed off.

Minerva sank down into her chair and buried her face in her hands. _Why didn't I tell him sooner? Not only is he mad at me, but I hurt him. What have I done? I should have told him. Instead I've probably ruined everything beyond repair_, she thought with deep remorse. She tried to stop the hot tears from falling, but failed.

(my thanks to MoroTheWolfGod, Lizella, Motet, excessivelyperky, Lou McGonagall, Clove, Crazy-Physco, for reviewing :D )


	11. In the eye of the storm

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 11: In the eye of the storm.

True to his word, Severus stopped speaking to Minerva. At staff meetings they sat on opposite sides of the room. Neither visited the other for evening games, and neither was willing to talk with the other. Minerva only held herself together in front of her class. She wept for what she had lost when she found time to be alone, wishing that he was there with her. In class when she thought she had put on a reasonable façade, she forgot that Livie could see through it.

Severus was constantly grouchy, snapping at everyone except for Livie. He too felt pain when he was alone because of what he had said, of the accusations he had laid out. The staff jumped whenever he entered a room because he had taken to slamming doors on a regular basis. No one realized why he was upset, except Livie. The silent feud continued through the end of September.

As October began, Livie decided that she was tired of seeing the two people cared about the most continue their depression. She walked up to Minerva's desk after class. Her mother looked up with curiosity. "Mum," Livie began, "you look terribly upset about something. I haven't seen you in he same room as Uncle Severus, so I assume you two are fighting for some reason."

"You're very observant Livie," Minerva stated. "The problem is mine though, not yours."

Livie shook her head. "You're my mum, and I want you to feel better. Therefore, you should talk to him. I don't know the situation, but both of you always taught me to apologize. Mum, please take your own advice," she remarked as she left the room and headed for her next class.

That same day she approached Severus. "Uncle Severus, I know you're mad, and it has something to do with Mum. Please go speak with her. I can see that what happened is bothering both of you."

He patted her on the head. "Poppet, I appreciate your concern, but sometimes adults argue and things are said that cannot be taken back."

Livie scoffed and reminded him of Minerva for an instant. "You have always taught me to keep trying. You taught me how to read and you've always been patient with me. Just because things can't be taken back doesn't mean you give up."

He sighed, barely able to meet her eyes. "Livie, sometimes it isn't a matter of giving up. Sometimes it's-"

She was tired of hearing excuses. "No. It's always about whether or not to give up. It's about asking yourself what really matters, if proving you were right is more important than fixing things."

Smiling genuinely, he pulled her into a hug. "Poppet, there are days when you are wise beyond your years." He backed away and they walked toward the door. "Alright, I'll speak with your mum and we'll try to fix things. I can't make any promises, but I'm not giving up."

Minerva had not expected Severus to appear in the doorway to her rooms after the evening meal. "May I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and offered him tea. Once they were seated, him on the couch and her in a chair, she spoke. "What brought you here?"

"I received a lecture from a certain perceptive first-year," he relayed.

She sighed. "So did I."

"She can be rather manipulative at times," he remarked. "She knows how to make a person feel guilty."

Minerva chuckled. "She gets that from the Slytherin side of the family."

"Severus-"

"Minerva-"

They began talking simultaneously and then stopped. "You first," he said.

Her shoulders sagged with sadness. "I am so sorry for not telling you. I convinced myself that I was protecting both of you. I truly had planned to tell you. I am so sorry for not telling you everything," she conveyed.

"I yelled at you, not wanting to understand. I was so angry and I'm sorry. I know I hurt you." As he finished his tea she joined him on the couch.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so narrow-minded and so very wrong?" she implored, a few tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

He hugged her tightly. "Yes. I forgive you everything." As he wiped her tears away, he added, "Can you forgive me for all the awful things I accused you of?"

She rested her forehead against his. "Certainly." They held each other for a while. "Now that you know, I want to tell Livie. You were right, she deserves to know the truth."

"Perhaps you could tell her later this year," he suggested.

After a few more minutes, they broke apart and moved the teacups to the kitchen. Then he kissed her gently. "I need to be going."

He attempted to pull away, but she surprised him and grabbed his sleeve. "No," she whispered.

Worried, he cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "What is it, Minerva?"

"Please- Please don't go. I've been so lonely without Livie, and this past month without our visits… I'm so lonely," she admitted.

"Is the couch still an option, or would you prefer that I sleep on the floor?" he inquired.

A small smile appeared on her face. "The couch would be fine."

Livie noticed the change in Minerva and Severus almost immediately. In Transfiguration she sighed with satisfaction. "What are you thinking about?" asked the red-haired girl sitting next to her.

She turned to Ginny. "I was thinking about how nice things are when people are getting along again." Ginny shrugged and returned to her notepad.

Through the month of October preparations for the Triwizard Tournament began. The student body held their breaths collectively when Harry Potter was selected as a contender. When November 24th arrived for the first event, Livie watched with awe as Harry took the golden egg with only minimal harm to himself and no harm to the dragon.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Livie told Harry as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Thanks. It was logical. Anyone could have come up with that," he commented.

Hermione laughed. "Harry, one day your attitude's going to get you in trouble."

"As if it hasn't already," Ron teased.

"Livie, save us and change the subject," Harry requested.

She smiled. "I really ought to let you fend for yourself here, but alright. Let's move on to the more important issue of the afternoon: the Potions quiz. All of you asked me last week if I would help you study. Let's hit the books," Livie suggested. With all four of them studying together and especially with Livie's understanding of the craft, it seemed as though they all had a good chance of passing Potions decently that year.

On December 1st Livie celebrated her eleventh birthday with her Gryffindor friends. At lunch, her owl Cicero brought her two packages. Ginny, sitting on her right, glanced over at them. "Who are they from?"

Livie grinned. "They're from Mum and Uncle Severus, of course."

Minerva had given her a beautiful silver locket in an oval shape. Hermione was seated across from Livie and eyed the piece of jewelry. "That's not just any locket, you know. It's an enchanted one that lets you put as many pictures as you want in it. The pictures change depending on whom you want to see from the pictures you put in."

"I can't wait to see that!" Livie exclaimed.

Then she turned her attention to the other package. Severus had given her an advanced potions book and a pensieve. "You store memories in that," Ginny pointed out.

As Christmas neared, the contenders in the Triwizard Tournament were to bring dates to the Yule Ball. A week before the ball Harry was still debating whom to bring. He was sitting in a chair staring at the fireplace when Ron walked by. Harry looked up and smiled. "I don't see why they have to throw a ball with the contest. It doesn't make much sense," he said wryly.

Ron laughed. "You're only saying that 'cause you don't have a date. I don't really care for all that romantic stuff either, but it's a good excuse not to do homework."

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm finding that there is some homework you shouldn't skip. Thanks to Livie, we've all been doing well in Potions."

"Yeah, she's really good at it." Then Ron had an idea. "Listen mate, you don't have to take someone as a date, why don't you bring a friend as a way to pay back a favor?"

Harry considered the idea for a moment. "That's not a bad idea."

That afternoon after classes, Harry found Livie studying for a Charms quiz. He took a seat next to her on the floor. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He thought she resembled Minerva at that moment. "I want to thank you for helping us survive in Potions."

She smiled. "I like tutoring all of you. Perhaps I'll follow in my mum's footsteps and become a teacher. Though I'd rather teach Potions than Transfiguration."

Harry paused and looked at his shoes before turning back to her. For a moment she met is gaze and with her eyes seemed to ask, 'Why are you nervous?' He swallowed and then spoke again. "Livie, I wanted to find some way to repay you for your help, and your friendship. I would be… honored if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball," he finally choked out.

"You want _me_ to come with you to the Yule Ball?" she asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't you rather take someone who knows how to dance?"

He laughed. "That's what refreshment tables are for."

"So you intend to take me to a ball where I'll probably stand around eating cookies the entire time?" she asked with a smirk.

"I suppose," he answered frankly.

She crossed her arms. "You must have an idea in your that you're charming and irresistible. I will go with you, but _not_ as your date. I will go as your friend."

"That's the idea. Now that you've humbled me a bit, is there anything else you'd like to remind me of?" he asked her with a wry smile.

She smiled back and shook her head. "No, I think I'm done putting you in your place for today."

Severus did not care for the idea of Livie going to the ball, especially with Harry. However, Minerva convinced him that everything would be fine if they signed up as chaperones. "You're right, but I hate attending these things," he grumbled.

Livie wore lavender dress robes that made her look at least thirteen instead of eleven, accenting her black hair and ivory complexion. When she came down to the Common Room, Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Noting his reaction, she giggled. "You didn't expect me to wear my school uniform, did you?"

He shook his head and the two walked over to the Great Hall. It was elaborately decorated with holly, fir tree branches, and poinsettias. The swags on the walls gave off a wonderful Christmas tree scent. Six different forms of hot chocolate had been brought out to the tables: cinnamon cocoa, peppermint cocoa, caramel cocoa, raspberry cocoa, double chocolate cocoa, and regular cocoa. Cookies ranging from chocolate chip to gingerbread to shortbread sat on the tables next to the cocoa and the cups. Most of the students wore dress robes in the colours of maroon, dark green, or black. Some, like Livie, wore other colours.

Harry and Livie were walking over to a table to sample the cinnamon cocoa when a snide vice behind them spoke. "Well Potter, it looks like no one in your own year would go with you so you had to ask a first-year."

Both wheeled around to see him in his black dress robes. "Shut-up, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

Draco eyed both of them. "What does the munchkin have to say for herself?"

Livie looked directly into Draco's eyes and scoffed. "You're an idiot," she told him.

No one had ever been so direct with him. He was surprised and took a moment to recover. "You think that was smart? What can you do to me? You're just a first-year."

Harry noticed that she touched her wand to his drink. "_I'm_ not going to do anything," she responded as she walked away with Harry following her.

"What did you do?" Harry inquired in a whisper.

"I added something to his drink. I'm not going to cause him problems, but the drink will. We should probably watch from over here," she stated as she led him to another table.

They watched as Draco took a sip of his drink. For the next ten minutes his head changed from that of a dragon to a dog, from a kangaroo to a polar bear. Eventually he figured out that something was wrong with his drink and tossed it out. Harry and Livie were laughing heartily.

"That was great! Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"I learned it from a book in the library. The bloomin' idiot deserved it," she answered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That was rather Slytherin of you. I probably would have gotten into a fight with him and lost house points again."

"You shouldn't waste your time on that git," she paused and they watched people dancing. "Did you see that? He keeps stepping on her toes. And her over there, she doesn't know her left foot from her right."

"All this from the girl who said she didn't know how to dance," Harry teased.

Livie sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could endure one waltz."

He took her hand and led her gracefully around the floor. The polite dance lasted for only a short time and both nodded their thanks as the dance ended. Two adults watched the entire scene from the table containing raspberry cocoa. "Did you see that? He danced with her!" Severus mentioned with disapproval.

Minerva hid a smile. "Yes, I did see it. For not having danced before she really wasn't half as bad as the other students I've seen."

He let a smile sneak its way onto his face. "Care to show them how it's really done?"

She grinned and nodded. "I would love to."

When Severus and Minerva began dancing, several pairs of students stopped to watch with interest. Their movements appeared to be connected and they were oblivious to anyone else in the room for as long as the music continued. As the music ceased they made their way back over to the refreshment table as if nothing had happened and some of the students returned to the floor.

Winter seemed to be passing by quickly as February 24th and the second task of the Triwizard Tournament rolled around. Livie and Ginny giggled when Ron had fins and gills. "That was absolutely ridiculous!" Livie remarked.

"I should have thought to do that myself," Ginny exclaimed. "He looks better that way."

March brought a few odd rainstorms that saturated everything out of doors, especially wandering professors. Having just returned from a Deatheater meeting, Severus sank down into a chair in his sitting room. Things had not gone as planned and he had found himself standing on both sides of an ambush. He tried not to look at the bloody gash on his arm or think about what on earth that one clerk had shot at his back. He had managed to use an advanced drying spell on his robes. Just as he had moved to an almost comfortable position, someone knocked.

He sighed heavily and slowly dragged himself to the door. Opening it he was surprised to find Minerva. She stepped in and shut the door before scrutinizing him. "Albus said you were off on another mission. I just wanted to see that you were alright."

"Minerva, this is probably not the best time for a visit," he told her through clenched teeth.

The way she was staring at him caused him to wonder if she was daring to pity him. But then she kissed him warmly. "What on earth did you do? You're a mess!" she told him with motherly annoyance.

He smiled wryly. "I'm glad to see you too, Minerva. The meeting ended abruptly when we were ambushed and I spent too much time trying to stand on both sides of the fence. It's amazing what kinds of simple illusions are possible when the air is full of smoke."

She grabbed his blood-caked sleeve. "You need a shower, a change of clothes, and you need to have that arm looked at along with Merlin knows how many other injuries you seem to be collecting."

He chuckled even though it hurt. "Yes, Mother. I'll do everything you have suggested in time. I hate to admit it, but I need to rest for a while before I do anything else. Would you join me in a game of chess?"

"Always," she responded.

They played a quick quiet game, simply enjoying each other's company in the silence. As the game ended, Minerva stood and walked toward Severus. "You need to see Poppy about your injuries before it gets any later."

He groaned as he stood. "That sounds like a reasonable plan."

As he hobbled over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, she followed him. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

He turned and shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, but I'd like to retain some ounce of pride."

She laughed and hugged him gently, not wanting to injure him further. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Minerva," he said as he pulled her closer. When their lips met the kiss became passionate. As she responded to the kiss, he stepped back slightly and his head collided with one of the kitchen cabinets.

Minerva pulled away instantly. "Oh, are you alright, Severus?"

He sighed and nodded. "It's just one more injury to add to the list."

In May the students were once again instructed not to go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. An adolescent dragon had escaped from a traveling Romanian dragon breeder and the creature had been last spotted darting into the forest. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Livie were studying advanced flying techniques together that Saturday, using their brooms. A few other groups of students were playing sports in the fair weather.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny and gotten off of their brooms for a few minutes to rest when someone playing badminton hit a birdie over their heads. The blue object landed in front of the Forbidden Forest. Harry dashed over to pick it up. Livie watched him and suddenly realized that the dragon was in that part of the forest and heading right toward Harry.

She raced over to the area and tried to distract the dragon while warning Harry by calling to him. The last thing she realized before she plummeted toward the ground was that Harry might be next if he did not start listening more. When the others realized what had happened, Harry stayed with Livie and the others ran to find either Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall.

A few hours later, Severus went in search of Minerva. He quietly entered her office and found her grading papers. "Minerva, sit down," he instructed.

She took her seat and faced him, noticing the distress in his eyes. "What is this all about?"

He sat next to her and sighed heavily. Then he took both of her hands in his and faced her with an expression of sadness in his eyes that worried her. "I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know where you were. There was an accident. Livie's been taken to St. Mungo's."

(my thanks to TartanLioness, The Unknown Weasley, Lizella, Crazy-Physco, Lady of the Twilight Woods, MoroTheWolfGod, Silverthreads, and Clove for reviews; I sincerely apologize for the Umbridge typo of the previous chapter; also, a swag is a branch arrangement similar to a wreath :D)


	12. The long stormy night

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 12: The long stormy night.

Minerva clasped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment. "No, please, no. Let it be anything but this," she whispered.

"Potter and his friends explained that the dragon they were warned about was heading straight for them and Livie realized it first. Apparently Potter went to retrieve a birdie for someone and didn't see the dragon. Livie was on her broom and rushed over to distract the creature and somehow warn Harry. The dragon knocked her off the broom with its front foot. She's not burnt in any way, but she fell quite a few feet," he relayed.

Minerva stood and began pacing. "What was she doing out there? Why wasn't I paying closer attention? Will she be alright?"

Seeing that she was becoming frantic, he stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. "She's eleven and you can't watch her twenty-four hours a day. It was an accident. You and I will go to St. Mungo's and speak with the healers," he said frankly.

She glared at him. "How can you be so bloody rational? Our daughter is in St. Mungo's and you're calm about this!"

He sighed and let her go. "Someone has to be. One of us has to keep a cool head about this, or we'll be useless to her."

She looked away and he realized there were tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while. After owling Albus, Severus and Minerva flew to St. Mungo's.

"Can you tell us which room Olivia McGonagall is in?" Minerva asked the hawk-eyed woman at the front desk.

"And what relations are you two?" the woman asked in a pinched squeaky voice.

"We're her parents," Severus answered.

The woman's mouth formed an 'o' and she looked at the sheet in front of her. "She's in room 13B, but I don't think they'll let anyone in there at the moment. She came in earlier today and the healers placed her there to keep her stable," the woman explained.

They walked toward the room in silence, Minerva's eyes never leaving the floor. As they arrived at the door to 13B, three healers emerged. Minerva grabbed one by his sleeve and asked, "Is Olivia McGonagall here and may we see her?"

The healer wore small round glasses and looked similar to a muggle doctor. "She is in need of our care and cannot be disturbed. We will work with her shortly and attempt to repair the damage," he said coolly.

"What sort of damage?" Severus questioned.

One of the other healers answered. "When she fell, spinal nerve damage occurred. The procedures to correct and fix the problem are reliable, but nothing is guaranteed."

"If she's not being helped at the moment, then why can't we see her? She's my daughter and I demand to see her!" Minerva articulated adamantly.

The healer sighed. "There's nothing you can do for her tonight, so I suggest that the two of you go home and come back tomorrow."

"I most certainly will not! I intend to stay here all night if I have to!" she retorted.

"Madame, we have no way of accommodating you at the moment," he tried to tell her.

Severus gently grasped Minerva's shoulders. "There's nothing we can do here. We should leave and return tomorrow."

She glared at him fiercely. "How can you say that? She's not just my daughter, but yours also," Minerva paused and slapped him. He looked at her completely perplexed. "Now get over there and find a way to fix this," she told him, pointing to Livie's room.

He nodded and walked toward the healer. "If you don't let her see the girl for a moment, she'll probably hex both of us into the next century," Severus stated.

The healer looked at Minerva and nodded slowly. "I suppose I could let you two stay for a moment, but only a moment."

"Thank you so much," Minerva remarked.

They found a small room with a single bed and several monitoring devices sticking in various places to a small obsidian-haired girl in the bed. Minerva rushed over to Livie while Severus strode over calmly. She stood beside the bed and stroked her daughter's hair. Much to her surprise, the girl opened her eyes.

"Mum," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been flying, and I probably shouldn't have-"

Minerva would not tolerate Livie's blaming herself. "It's alright. I know it was an accident. It was not your fault. You were very brave to save Mr. Potter."

Livie simply watched her. "Mum, why are you crying? I'll be fine. Is Uncle Severus with you?"

Severus stepped up from behind Minerva and rested his hand on Livie's. "I'm here, Poppet."

Her eyes met his and a sense of pleading passed between them. "Uncle Severus, please tell Mum that everything's going to be fine. The healers will fix whatever is wrong and…" she trailed off, hoping he understood that she needed to hear that everything would be fine as much as Minerva did.

Severus swallowed hard, unaware that a single tear had slipped past his defenses. He gently patted her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, Poppet, everything will be fine."

Livie smiled, trying not to notice that Minerva was still crying. To her surprise, Minerva took Severus' hand and spoke. "Livie, we have something we want you to know before anything else happens."

She glanced at Severus and he nodded. "Poppet, you have _always_ had a father. I am your father," he admitted.

Livie smiled again. "Thank goodness. I wouldn't want anyone else as a father." A smile spread across Severus' face at that moment that nothing could erase.

"We should probably explain to you how this came about. I know you've seen that old potions book with the sleeping draught on one side and the fertility potion on the other side. A student dropped the fertility potion on me one day and I did not know what it was. It is activated by touch. I was looking for a place to wash it off and I ran into Severus. He just found out this year that he is your father. I should have told you both a long time ago," Minerva conveyed.

"That's alright, Mum," the girl responded.

"I'm sorry, but we really can't let you two stay any longer. I have to ask you to leave," one of the healers called out.

Minerva and Severus turned back to Livie. "We love you very much and we promise to come back tomorrow," he told her.

"I love you guys too," Livie answered.

As the two left the room, another healer walked up to them. He was a distinguished man with graying black hair, an agouti, and silver streaks at the temples underneath round glasses. "I am so terribly sorry that I was not here when you two arrived. Her condition is not good, but it is not as bad as what is told to you. Most likely she will make a full recovery," he reassured them as they prepared to return to Hogwarts.

They shared a small quiet dinner in Severus' rooms. Minerva managed to eat a little of her shepherd's pie, but she could only pick at the rest with her fork. Then she set the fork down and began pacing. Severus used his wand to clean up the dishes and then tried to catch up to Minerva.

"I can't believe they wouldn't just allow us to stay the night! I am certain that we are not the only parents to make a request like that! Why can't they understand that she's…" Severus caught Minerva as she began to sob and pulled her to the couch.

"I know how badly you want to be there with her. We have done all we can and now it's up to the healers. I miss her too," he relayed.

She wanted to accuse him of not caring as much as she did. "I can't believe you would…" but she changed her mind when she noticed tears in his eyes as well. "Severus, I'm sorry I thought you didn't care. And I'm sorry I slapped you. You've been right the whole time. We need to be more rational."

He kissed her forehead. "Livie's right, everything will be fine. I think I need some brandy."

"I'd like some too," she stated as he stood and went in search of the bottle.

They talked about everything except the one thing that troubled them most. What Severus failed to pay attention to was how many glasses of brandy Minerva had poured for herself. He looked over at the bottle and thought that it ought to contain more liquid.

Minerva, how many glasses of brandy have you had?" he questioned.

He watched closely as she set the glass down and nearly missed the coffee table. "I believe I've had five. Care to make it six?" Her eyes almost dared him to pour her another glass. He picked up the bottle and both glasses, placing them in the kitchen.

"That was not exactly a good idea and I am sorry. Trust me when I tell you that you can't drown your problems in alcohol. I think it is best that we retire. You're going to have a dragon-sized headache in the morning." He hugged her and said, "Goodnight."

"Capital idea!" she stated, attempting to stand.

He sighed and shook his head as he watched her sway and try to steady herself on the arm of the couch. "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed on the couch."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Severus. That plan is perfectly elementary," she mentioned before curling into a little ball at one end of the couch. He dressed in his nightclothes and made his way to bed, not expecting anything unusual to occur.

The room was bathed in black darkness when she woke, head still quite fuzzy and completely unaware of her surroundings. _Where am I and why is it so blasted cold in here? I must have fallen asleep on my couch_, she reasoned. Standing, she attempted to feel her way to what she thought was her bedroom. _Ouch! Oh, that wasn't good. I'm so cold! Who put that there? I don't want to know what that is_, she thought as she bumped into and knocked over several various objects hidden by darkness.

Finally she reached the bedroom. Her head was too muddled to remember that she was fully dressed as she crawled between the sheets and the blanket. _Ah, warm again_. Somewhere her mind realized that there was someone else there. "Goodnight, Severus," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his chest and fell asleep.

Severus turned off his alarm and immediately realized that something was different. He looked at his arms and then he noticed the other pair of arms around his chest. "The last time I checked, I only had two arms. If these other arms aren't mine, then whose are they?" he asked aloud. Then he remembered Minerva supposedly sleeping on the couch. He turned and, as he expected, he found Minerva. "Ahem, Minerva, what on earth are you doing in here?"

His voice sounded uncomfortably loud as she opened her eyes slowly. When she realized why she did not immediately see her arms, she moved back with speed associated with her animagus form. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"That's what I just asked you. You're in my room," he reminded.

She rubbed her temples. "Not so loud please. Last night is a bit dodgy. I remember waking up in the dark and being quite cold. I must have thought that I was in my own rooms and wandered off to bed."

"And you didn't think it strange to find me here?" he inquired.

She blushed. "I am genuinely sorry. I was cold and I was definitely not thinking clearly. Oh, I had three glasses too many last night. Promise you'll never let me drink that much again."

He chuckled. "It's partly my fault for bringing the bottle out anyway."

As he left the bed, she noticed that he wore black pajamas. "Does the colour black cling to everything you wear?" she asked with a smirk.

He turned back to her for a moment. "Actually I have green dress robes here somewhere."

She smiled and then grimaced and walked over toward him. "Do you have anything for a headache of this sort?"

"I most definitely do. If you could just give me a few moments, I'll find something," he told her.

She waited for him on the couch and he emerged a few minutes later wearing his usual black robes. He stepped over several fallen objects, mostly books and a few collected nick-knacks as he made his way to her. She jumped up and started to apologize again. "Severus, I can't tell you how sorry I am about how poorly I handled myself yesterday and last night. I just-"

He had placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently. "I was surprised this morning, but I rather like waking up with you. Yesterday was a trial for all of us. By the way, you managed to make an exquisite mess of my living room, knocking over all that you did. Now, go on back to your rooms and do whatever you need to do and we will check on Livie."

She nodded and transformed into a cat, scampering off toward her rooms when he opened the door. As she turned back into her human form and passed through her door, she wondered how her Gryffindors were handling what had happened to Livie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had spent the night in the Common Room in sleeping bags, mostly talking about what had happened. In the early hours of the morning they were still talking. "It's all my fault. I should have been more aware. I was lucky that I even heard her warning me," Harry lamented.

"Look, mate, it wasn't your fault. Bad things happen and if you want to blame anyone, blame the man who owned the dragon," Ron mentioned.

"Ron's right. It was an accident, but she will be back and everything will be fine again," Hermione tried to reassure him.

Harry sighed heavily. "Everyone who tries to help me gets hurt. Why in the world did she have to take on a dragon?"

"Because she's a Gryffindor like the rest of us and she's also very brave," Ginny answered.

"We know she's at St. Mungo's. Why don't we all ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape what room she is in and visit her?" Hermione suggested.

"That's probably a bad idea," Harry stated.

Ginny yawned. "Why?"

"After what happened, Snape probably wants me dead," Harry remarked.

"I think we should still ask. I'm will and anyone who would like to come with me is welcome," Hermione relayed.

An hour later, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had managed to track down the professors before they returned to St. Mungo's. Hermione was planning to speak, but Harry decided to talk to them instead. "Professors, we are incredibly sorry for what happened and would like to visit Livie to make amends. May we accompany the two of you to St. Mungo's?"

Minerva turned to Severus. "We should let them come. It might help to make the whole thing easier on everyone," she recommended.

"But he's the reason she's in St. Mungo's to begin with!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"It wasn't his fault. He just wants to tell her that he is sorry," Minerva tried to convince him.

After a few more moments in deliberating, he agreed. "Alright, they can come. Let's not waste anymore time now."

When they entered St. Mungo's they were greeted by the distinguished healer who had told them the previous day that the damage was not as severe as what they had been told. "Good morning to you. I have remarkable news. The procedure went according to plan and your daughter is fine. She'll spend another day here and then we will transfer her back to your school's infirmary, where she should spend another two days. Then she should be rested enough to return to her classes."

Minerva was beaming. "May we see her now?"

The healer nodded and led the entourage to room 13B. They entered to find Livie sitting up in bed, looking out of her window.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, TartanLioness, Lizella, Crazy-Physco, Clove, and Lady of the Twilight Woods for reviewing :D)


	13. A rainbow and clear skies

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Olivia McGonagall, Ferris Longbottom, and Eudora are mine.

Chapter 13: A rainbow and clear skies.

Livie turned, hearing visitors. "Mum!" she exclaimed as Minerva raced over to her and threw her arms around her. "Mum, you're hugging me too tightly; I can't breathe."

Minerva instantly lessened her hold. "I'm just glad you are alright. The healer said you'll spend another day here and then go back to the Hogwarts infirmary for a few days."

Severus walked over and hugged Livie also. "Everything will be fine, Poppet, just as I told you."

When they pulled back, Livie smiled and shook her head. "No, Dad, things will be fine just like_ I_ told _you_."

"_Dad_? Oh bloody hell!" Ron declared.

Severus looked over his shoulder at the others and sighed. "You have a few other guests if you feel up to it."

"Oh, I would definitely like to see them," Livie responded.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny surrounded the bed. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Livie smiled at them. "I'm quite well, thank you."

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about your being hurt because of me. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. If I had only-"

"Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You could not have prevented it. I don't hold you responsible in any way," Livie interjected. "Am I not a Gryffindor? A defended my friend and that is what matters."

"Alright then. In that case, would you like us to bring your homework to you when you return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

She smirked. "You had better."

Livie returned to Hogwarts the following day and was sitting in her usual seat in her classes later the same week. The Gryffindors were delighted to have her back and celebrated by playing Exploding Snap in the Common Room. Minerva and Severus had returned from dinner in the Great Hall to a quiet cup of tea in her rooms and a game of chess. They chatted halfway through the game.

Minerva's bishop sat on c3. "It's so nice to have her back. Bishop to a5," she stated.

Severus nodded and glanced at his rook on h6. "And I trust that the Gryffindors will keep a few things secret for now? Rook to h5."

"I'm certain that they would do nothing to purposefully put Livie in harm's way. Pawn to f5," she mentioned.

He grimaced as if he had eaten something sour. "Potter's still not the best person to befriend because of the trouble that tends to follow him. Rook to h3."

The rook pulverized the pawn and she rolled her, wishing that her other knight was still at g1 instead of d2. Then she remembered her other bishop, surprised that he had missed it. "One of these days you'll learn to give him a chance. Bishop to h3."

"Has the equator frozen over recently? Queen to h5," he remarked.

She sighed and shook her head. "I understand, but because I am the head of Gryffindor, I still must stand up for those in my house. You're too harsh on him. Bishop to f1."

He paused in his deciding between two moves and looked up at her. "Perhaps it's what he needs, to know someone won't let him get away with anything because of his notoriety. Queen to h4, check."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. I know you went to Hogsmeade the other day. Did you find anything interesting? Knight to g3," she added.

He grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll explain later. Queen to g3, check."

She scoffed as his queen stabbed her knight. "So, you've decided to keep secrets from me because I kept secrets from you? King to e2."

"No, I just have other plans, which I will explain in time. Queen to g4, check," he told her rationally.

She had crossed her knees under the table when something brushed the suspended foot. When she jumped in surprise, she hit her knee on the table, knocking over most of the remaining chess pieces. She glanced across the table at him and noticed the smug grin plastered onto his face.

"You're such a scoundrel. I know you did that on purpose this time," she chided him.

He laughed. "I hadn't intended for the pieces to fall over though."

She shook her head and smiled wryly. "I suppose it is late and we ought to call it a night and retire for the evening."

He nodded and stood as she put the chess game away. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned toward her as they reached her door. Suddenly she found herself pressed up against the wall. He kissed her tenderly and she could not find the will to pull away and kissed him back.

"I'm tired of always letting you leave," she whispered.

"And I'm tired of leaving," he told her, kissing her passionately. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he pulled back and did something that she considered odd.

With great effort, he got down on one knee and fumbled with is robe, looking for something. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Severus, what are you kneeling for? You have bad knees," she commented.

He seemed to find what he was looking for as he removed a black velvet box. Taking her left hand, he spoke. "This is the plan I mentioned earlier. I should have been telling you every day how much I love you. I realized what a fool I had been when Livie was hurt. All these years and I never told you anything."

"I didn't have to hear it to know that you loved me. Sometimes what is understood is more important than what is said," she remarked.

Opening the box, he removed a ring of white gold with three small diamonds in it and two emeralds on the sides. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall, with all my heart. I would be honoured if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She gasped in surprise, having not expected anything like that. Then she touched his face. Making a motion for him to stand, she leaned in to kiss him lightly and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you, so very much. I would be most honoured to be your wife. My answer is yes."

Both were grinning like Cheshire cats, not quite certain what should be done next. Then he kissed her deeply. She responded and the two exchanged kisses for several minutes. Having undone her collar slightly, he began kissing her neck and then her collarbone. Their foreheads met for a moment.

"Stay," she whispered.

"I want…" he trailed off, unsure of her reaction.

Her eyes met his with anticipation and… longing? Both saw the depth of feeling in the other. One look explained everything they had been through together over the last twelve years. "Yes?" she asked.

"You," he replied. Their lips met again with passion as he kissed her hungrily. Somehow they made their way to Minerva's room.

Severus did not leave that evening. An alarm clock buzzed the following morning and Minerva reached out to turn it off. As she became more conscious, she realized something was not quite as it usually was. Having uncovered her arm to shut off the clock, she realized that she was cold and tried to gather the sheet again. Then she noticed her robes in a pile on the floor.

_Why on earth are my clothes on the floor? Oh Merlin! Of all the things to…_ she thought to herself as she looked to her right. Severus lay there snoring. _Oh well, there are worse habits than snoring I suppose. I probably purr in my sleep_. She wrapped the sheet around her and nudged him. "Severus, it is morning."

He became only semiconscious. "Yes, and I believe it is Saturday as well. Minerva, I must say your couch is better than usual."

She held the sheet over her mouth to muffle a giggle. "Severus, open your eyes."

He blinked and then fully opened his eyes when he realized where he was. A blotch of pink appeared on his cheeks when he noticed is robes in a pile on the floor as well. He turned back to her and had trouble meeting her eyes. "It would seem that things may have gotten a little carried away last night, and I do apologize for-"

She cut him off with a light kiss and pointed out that she still wore the ring he had given her the previous evening. "Last night was twelve years overdue and I will not have my fiancé apologizing for something we both consented to."

"In that case, I'd like to get dressed and freshen up in my own rooms and then we can find something for breakfast," he stated.

"I'd like a morning shower first myself, but after that breakfast sounds reasonable," she responded. "It's a good thing Livie stays in the dormitory with the other students. We forgot to use a silencing charm last night."

He chuckled as he made his way to the door of her room. "We also forgot to lock the door."

She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter, but failed. "Oh dear. That one will definitely have to be remedied."

Livie was ecstatic when they told her that they were engaged. Minerva and Severus were married two weeks later in a quiet binding ceremony with only family and close friends. They took a weekend to Egypt for their honeymoon and returned to teach classes wearing wedding bands. They decided that keeping the previous last names would be safer at the moment, especially for Livie. Though their wedding bands were in plain view of the students no one, except a few Gryffindors who already knew, thought that they had married each other.

In June Livie, Severus, and Minerva were eating lunch as the sun glowed through the windows around noon. As Livie finished, she excused herself from the table to retrieve something. "What do you suspect she has?" Severus asked Minerva once Livie had left.

Minerva smiled. "I don't know what she has, but it is Fathers' Day."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Are you telling me that this year I can call myself one?"

She placed her hand on top of his, her wedding bland glistening. "You certainly may, and I'm sorry for denying you this for so long."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, for better or worse. Forgiven."

Livie emerged and politely cleared her throat. "I have something for you, Dad. Because it is Fathers' Day, I have made you a card." She handed him the card and he smiled brightly as he read it.

"Dear Dad,

You have always been a father to me, even before I understood what one was. You have never let me down and you have always encouraged me. Thank you for being exactly the father I needed, and for always taking care of Mum.

Love,

Your daughter Livie."

He tried not to seem emotional as he pulled Livie into an affectionate hug. "Thank you, Poppet, for the card, for being who you are, and for helping your parents to see things clearly."

When he released Livie, Minerva walked over to him and leaned toward him. She kissed him soundly and whispered, "Happy Fathers' Day, Severus."

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Clove, MoroTheWolfGod, Lady of the Twilight Woods, Lou McGonagall, and Morgana-Alex for reviewing; I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :D)

………………………………………………… Fin …………………………………………


End file.
